Sunfrost's Kits, Book 1: Stone in the Sky
by Shy Sun that Hides Ghost
Summary: I had no idea what I was doing, how would they treat me now? Sunfrost looked up to Silverpelt, remembering what his beloved leader had said: "Even I break the rules sometimes, you aren't alone in this world, Sunfrost. One day, Cottonkit will come back, there are no boundaries in StarClan." Rated T, rightful owners.
1. Prologue

**Yeah, I know:**

 _ **"First, you have 21 stories that you need to finish off before beginning a new one!"**_

 _ **"Second, challenges are only 1 chapter!"**_

 _ **"Third, you've never done a series, so why should you?"**_

 **Are you done now?**

 _ **"No, you need to go do some homework!"**_

 **Listen!**

 **So what's going on everyone? I'm here making my first ever Warriors series, called "Sunfrost's Kits", I've seen series on the site before, they look pretty cool. And I wanted to do this RubbleClan challenge so badly because I wanted to prove to myself that I could do this, nothing would get in my way of completing this. Heck, I've done writing a whole book that's 339, 551 (estimate) words! So just chill and enjoy, alright? I found an old idea in my shelf and decided to use it to help me with this. Plus I thought it might be fun; considering the fact that this is before SkyClan was kicked out, before Bluestar was a bitch and all that, before Hollyleaf was thought to be dead, Squirrelflight having kits & shit started. Sorry for spoilers but I was kinda sad when I found out that Squirrelflight actually had kits I mean who names them Sparkkit, Juniperkit and Dandelionkit? Alright, enough flame! For now... **

**Anyways, feel free to send in OCs or any questions, ideas. Cause I might really need them, I mean these story ideas were like 2-3 years ago...**

 **Read, review, relish and enjoy! Is all I'm gonna say for now...**

* * *

"Sunkit! Wake up, Sunkit, wake up now!"

The yellow tom yawned as he rolled over, hoping to get away from his sister, they were born two days ago and she couldn't wait to go outside, but their mother wouldn't allow it until Sunkit was awake.

"Mum! Sunkit won't wake up!"

Sunkit growled as he heard his sister dob him off for sleeping! But she was right, Sunkit groaned inwardly as he felt their mother nudge him slightly. "Come on now, Sunkit, we know you're awake."

Sunkit smiled as he heard his mother's soft voice, coaxing him into exploring the world.

"Meet your sister, Meadowkit."

Meadowkit?

Sunkit opened his eyes to stare into his sister's, Meadowkit jumped up and down excitedly with joy.

"Yay, he's awake now mama!"

Sunkit heard his mother laugh softly before pushing them both out of the Nursery. Sunkit gasped in awe at the ThunderClan camp, there were magnificent warriors everywhere as well the plants springing up and out of the ground.

"Well hello there, you must be Sunkit and Meadowkit."

Sunkit looked up to see a cream and black she-cat with warm yellow eyes, staring back at them.

"Yes, that's us. That's who we are!"

Meadowkit mewed as she jumped around the she-cat's feet.

"Well, I'm Spiderstar, leader of ThunderClan. Please to meet you, and welcome to the life of being a warrior."

Sunkit's mouth dropped open, Meadowkit quickly pounced away from her clan leader and nodded her head in respect. "I'm sorry-"

"Of serving your clan, fighting alongside your family for what you know is right! Hunting to keep your kits safe and well! Are you two ready to become warriors?"

Sunkit nodded eagerly, it sounded amazing! But Meadowkit just shrugged. "I guess so..."

But Spiderstar kept talking like no one was stopping her, that's why Sunkit loved his clan leader, she was strong.

"Ready to become warriors of ThunderClan?"

Sunkit stood up and yowled. "Yes! I'm ready!"

Spiderstar stared back down at them and smiled. "Good, welcome to ThunderClan my little warriors."

Sunkit bounced around as Meadowkit chased him for acting like an idiot, soon enough Spiderstar joined in and at the end of it all, they were all laughing.

* * *

 **So yeah, this is the prologue and the Allegiances will be the next chapter. Even though I have a huge list of names, I need ideas too. Please, feel free to send in your OCs. Plus this series is just kicking off to a start!**

 **So if you're unsure about something, feel free to send in questions, if I were you, I'd wait for the Allegiances to go up and then put my OC(s) in, just so I know what's going on, don't worry there'll be a form and all and whatnot...**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed and stay around to read the rest! I need so much time to get this all done! :D**

 **Plus, remember this is a supposed "challenge" (for all you haters out there) for the forum 'Cats Among Rubble' also known to them as 'RubbleClan'.**

 **I don't own anything except the idea of the main story and my OCs everything else belongs to everyone else, A.K.A rightful owners! :)**

 **-Star4**


	2. Allegiances

**So here it is, the Allegiances for the first book. Sunfrost's Kits; Stone in the Sky. OC form will be at the end of it, look carefully. I'd appreciate if we didn't have similar names in the same clan. eg. Cloudfur and Cloudheart are in WindClan. Please none of that, it gets confusing... Unless I kill one of the Clouds off... Nah! :D Maybe...**

 **Anyways! Uh, can't say enjoy or read, so... Just look, the chapter's here if you need to go back and figure out who's dead and who's related to who.**

 **Thank you so much and take a look!**

 **Everything belongs to rightful owners, feel free to ask me any questions, PM or review! :)**

 **All cats without (OC by ::::) are my cats, yes there are some Erin Hunter original cats in here because this is all set a little way before SkyClan leaves the forest.**

* * *

 _ThunderClan_

Leader-

 **Spiderstar:** Long-legged cream  & black she-cat with pale yellow eyes _  
App. Sunpaw_

Deputy- 

**Swiftstorm:** Dark grey she-cat with green eyes _(OC by Rainstorm Is On Winter Break)  
App. Ivypaw  
_

Medicine Cat-

 **Roseleaf:** Small grey tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws _(OC by Cloudsplash)  
_

Medicine cat Apprentice-

 **Meadowpaw:** Pale yellow and off-white she-cat with calm, clear blue eyes

Warriors- 

**Stonegaze:** Old silver tabby she-cat with green eyes _(OC by Goldenheart215)  
App. Frogpaw  
_

 **Lionclaw:** Large, long-haired golden tabby tom with bright green eyes _(OC by theamazingcurlyfry)  
App. Rainpaw_

 **Honeyfur:** Light ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and deep blue eyes

 **Tigerlight:** Fluffy brown tabby she-cat with golden-yellow eyes _(OC by wolfpup2479)_

 **Jaystorm:** Tall white, lean tom with grey tabby stripes and a grey tail tip with grey-tipped ears and a scarred muzzle with icy blue eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Darkflame:** Black tom with amber eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Winterleaf:** Thin white she-cat with black paws and grey tabby stripes with bright yellow eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Mushroompelt:** Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes _(OC by BooksRCoolYeah)_

 **Butterflyheart:** Silver and light brown tabby she-cat with a butterfly-like spot on her chest and shiny blue eyes _(OC by Night of Many Stars)_

 **Thistledusk:** Tall grey and black thick-furred tabby tom with bright green eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

Apprentices-

 **Frogpaw:** Light brown tom with a fluffy-white underbelly and clear green eyes

 **Ivypaw:** Black and grey she-cat with a fluffy-white tail and amber eyes

 **Rainpaw:** Small thick-furred grey and white she-cat with black raindrop-like markings and pale golden eyes _(OC by anim8or)_

 **Sunpaw:** Fluffy yellow tom with white patches and deep blue eyes

Queens-

 **Mouseheart:** Small dusty-brown she-cat with bright yellow eyes _(OC by theamazingcurlyfry)_

Kits-

 **Wildkit:** Ginger she-kit with a scruffy darker back and bright green eyes _(OC by theamazingcurlyfry)_

 **Grizzlykit:** Large brown tom with a ruffled neck and back with yellow eyes _(OC by theamazingcurlyfry)_

 **Fuzzykit:** Deep red tom with short-spiky fur and dark green eyes _(OC by theamazingcurlyfry)_

Elders-

 **Spottedflower:** Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Fennelfoot:** Long-legged cream and white-furred tom with amber eyes

* * *

 **ThunderClan's all good, but can I at least get another queen in here please? I wouldn't mind another apprentice to be apart of Sunpaw's gang! :D**

* * *

 _SkyClan_

Leader-

 **Larkstar:** Old dark brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy-

 **Sparrowcloud:** Ginger and white tabby tom with clear blue eyes _  
App. Cinderpaw  
_

Medicine Cat-

 **Daisyflight:** Old long-haired dark grey she-cat with lighter grey wing-like markings on her back _(OC by Night of Many Stars)_

Medicine Cat Apprentice- 

**Flintflower:** Black she-cat with a flower-like spot on her belly and ice-blue eyes _(OC by Night of Many Stars)_

Warriors-

 **Brindlecloud:** Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes _  
App. Jadepaw_

 **Flamefur:** Dark russet she-cat with yellow eyes _(OC by Frostypearl)_

 **Whiteshadow:** Black and white tom with blue eyes _  
App. Fawnpaw  
_

 **Tigerfeather:** Dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes _  
App. Snakepaw  
_

 **Lionwing:** Golden-furred she-cat with green eyes

 **Shimmerpool:** Tortoiseshell white she-cat with striking green eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Stoneshard:** Dark brown tabby tom with white paws and a white tail-tip with bright yellow eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Riverheart:** Tannish-furred she-cat with light brown swirls throughout her pelt and ice blue eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Tallflame:** Solid ginger tom with a white-tipped tail and amber-yellow eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Creekfrost:** Large light brown tom with ice blue eyes _(OC by Writer's Mayhem)_

 **Mosscloud:** Creamy tom with white paws _(OC by BooksRCoolYeah)_

 **Moonfrost:** Silver tom with a black muzzle and green eyes _(OC by BooksRCoolYeah)  
App. Foxpaw  
_

Apprentices-

 **Cinderpaw:** Long-haired black tom with deep yellow eyes

 **Fawnpaw:** Light brown and dappled white tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes _(OC by Erin Hunter)_

 **Jadepaw:** Dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws and a white underbelly with icy, pale green eyes

 **Snakepaw:** Short-furred brown and white tom with soft green eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Foxpaw:** Ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and tail-tip with icy blue eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

Queens-

 **Doeheart:** Pale brown, spotted white, with forest-green eyes

 **Hollyflight:** Spike-furred black and white with yellow eyes _(OC by Frostypearl)_

Kits-

 **Starlingkit:** Dark brown tom with cloudy amber eyes _(OC by Erin Hunter)_

 **Flykit:** Brown and black tabby tom with green eyes _(OC by Erin Hunter)_

 **Birdkit:** Fluffy light brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes _(OC by Erin Hunter)_

Elders-

 **Irispetal:** A white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and amber eyes

 **Mangledtail:** Ragged, brown and black-furred tom with half a fuzzy tail _(OC by Guest)_

* * *

 **Just another elder, queen with kits or so...**

* * *

 _WindClan_

Leader-

 **Ravenstar:** Young black tom with pale blue eyes and a white-furred neck and tail

Deputy-

 **Stormfall:** Lithe, long-legged dark grey tom with a white underbelly and deep blue eyes _(OC by anim8or)_

Medicine Cat-

 **Brackenblaze:** Brown and grey tabby tom with electric blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice- 

**Dewpaw:** Grey and white tom with pale blue eyes

Warriors-

 **Prickleclaw:** Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Hawkfang:** Battle-scarred sandy white tabby tom with dark blue eyes _(OC by wolfpup2479)_

 **Whiskershade:** Dusky-grey, sturdy tom with long whiskers and yellow eyes  
 _App. Greypaw  
_

 **Sweetpelt:** Pale creamy she-cat with amber eyes _  
App. Ashpaw  
_

 **Blazewing:** Fiery orange tom with green eyes _(OC by wolfpup2479)_ _  
App. Robinpaw_

 **Nightfeather:** Sleek black she-cat with a dash on her chest and a white underbelly with silver eyes _(OC by wolfpup2479)_

 **Eaglewing:** Golden-furred tom with sky-blue eyes _(OC by wolfpup2479)_ _  
App. Ebonypaw_

 **Frostfang:** Battled-scarred fluffy pale yellow and white tom with dark blue eyes _(OC by wolfpup2479)_

 **Bumbletail:** Grey-white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Sootface:** Grey tom with darker flecks and yellow eyes

 **Tabbywasp:** Tall, lean orange tabby tom with black stripes  & dark blue eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Thicklefur:** Dark brown tom with a lighter brown underbelly and sharp green eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Emberheart:** Short-furred orange she-cat with ruby eyes _(OC by wolfpup2479)_

 **Jayflight:** Young silver she-cat with blue eyes

 **Leafspots:** Brown tom with ginger spots and blue eyes _(OC by Night of Many Stars)_

Apprentices-

 **Greypaw:** Grey tom with deep amber eyes and a creamy light brown underbelly

 **Robinpaw:** Brown she-cat with a white underbelly and russet tail with yellow eyes

 **Ebonypaw:** Sleek dark grey tom with amber eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Ashpaw:** Sleek light grey tom with yellow eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

Queens-

 **Heronflight:** Large pale grey-brown she-cat with a ginger tail and white paws with a white muzzle and chest with vibrant amber eyes _(OC by anim8or)_

 **Skyleaf:** Slim long-legged light grey tabby she-cat with green eyes and long whiskers _(OC by Skyleaf12)_

Kits-

 **Thrushkit:** Sleek-furred stone-grey she-kit with flecks of dark brown fur and bright blue eyes _(OC by Erin Hunter)_

 **Featherkit:** Small white she-kit with patches of grey and ginger with bright blue eyes and long legs _(OC by anim8or)_

 **Kestrelkit:** Dark brown tabby tom with clear green eyes _(OC by Erin Hunter)_

 **Stripekit:** Light grey tabby tom with darker stripes and green eyes _(OC by Skyleaf12)_

Elders-

 **Runningheart:** Old dark grey tom with blue eyes and a silver muzzle, blind in one eye

 **Breezefire:** Brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and bright yellow eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Willowwhisper:** White she-cat with blue eyes and a grey tail-tip

* * *

 **And WindClan's officially the biggest clan here! :O**

* * *

 _ShadowClan_

Leader- 

**Palestar:** Very pale grey tom, almost white, with yellow eyes and one black paw

Deputy-

 **Lilyflare:** Light pink and ginger she-cat with blue eyes _(OC by Firehorse29)  
App. Copperpaw  
_

Medicine Cat- 

**Blossomleaf:** Tall, fluffy light tortoiseshell she-cat with grass-green eyes and a horrible scar on her belly _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

Medicine Cat Apprentice-

 **Ravenshade:** Small sleek blue and black-furred tabby tom with white paws and a white tail tip with striking emerald eyes _(OC by anim8or)_

Warriors-

 **Firepelt:** Bright orange-furred tom with yellow eyes _  
App. Specklepaw_

 **Silentwhisper:** Dark brown tabby she-cat with a splash of white on her chest, born mute _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Sparrowflight:** Light brown tabby tom with white splotches on his pelt _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Violetmoon:** Light grey she-cat with black tabby stripes and has violet eyes _(OC by wolfpup2479)  
App. Barkpaw  
_

 **Brownstripe:** Brown tabby she-cat with one black paw and hazel eyes _  
App. Toadpaw_

 **Whitetail:** Brown tabby tom with hazel eyes and a white tail tip

 **Scarhead:** Large black battle-scarred tom with holly leaf-green eyes _(OC by theamazingcurlyfry)_ _  
_

 **Mudflower:** Long-furred dark brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes _(OC by theamazingcurlyfry)_

 **Hollowheart:** Brown and white tabby tom with pale blue eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Duskpelt:** Dark brown and white tabby tom with dark amber eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

Apprentices-

 **Copperpaw:** Bracken tabby coloured she-cat with green eyes

 **Toadpaw:** Sleek black and brown tabby tom with green eyes _(OC by theamazingcurlyfry)_

 **Barkpaw:** Dark brown tabby tom with darker stripes _(OC by theamazingcurlyfry)_

 **Specklepaw:** Scruffy black tortoiseshell she-cat with orange and brown flecks _(OC by theamazingcurlyfry)_

Queens-

 **Silverbird:** Silver coat with a black tail-tip and blue eyes

 **Whirlwind:** Light grey fur with darker flecks and green eyes

Kits-

 **Darkkit:** Black she-kit with white flecks and yellow eyes

 **Olivekit:** Light brown tom with black tabby markings and yellow eyes

 **Jaguarkit:** Grey tom with black ears and paws with blue eyes

Elders-

 **Batwhisker:** Black she-cat with long whiskers and amber eyes

 **Ashtongue:** Battle-scarred white big tom with a greying muzzle, blind _(OC by anim8or)_

* * *

 **I think ShadowClan's done... Maybe needs two or one more warrior..!**

* * *

 _RiverClan_

Leader- 

**Duskstar:** Dark grey tom with a black tail and flecked black cheeks with pale blue eyes

Deputy-

 **Scallopshell:** Creamy-white tom with yellow eyes and light brown paws _  
App. Silverpaw_

Medicine Cats- 

**Brightnose:** Sandy-coloured she-cat with bright amber eyes and a pink nose

Medicine Cat Apprentice-

 **Icepaw:** Fluffy silver-grey tom white bluish-green eyes _(OC by Erin Hunter)_

Warriors-

 **Mudstorm:** Brown tom with clear blue eyes and black paws with a black tail-tip _  
App. Bronzepaw  
_

 **Hibiscushorizon:** Creamy-russet she-cat with deep gold eyes  
 _App. Goldpaw  
_

 **Foxjump:** Dark tabby ginger and white tom with green eyes

 **Aspenfrost:** Creamy-brown  & white she-cat with darker brown ears & one dark brown stripe with grey eyes & a broken front paw _(OC by anim8or)_ _  
App. Tawnypaw_

 **Blackstorm:** Sleek black-furred and grey tabby she-cat with white eyes _(OC by Silentleap85)_

 **Sweetsky:** Light grey she-cat with white paws and underbelly with deep green eyes _(OC by Night of Many Stars)_

 **Oakfrost:** Muscular brown tom with darker brown markings along his pelt and dark blue eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Moonflight:** Black tabby she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes _(OC by Night of Many Stars)_

 **Springnose:** White tom with dark grey paws and tail with blue eyes _(OC by Night of Many Stars)_

 **Greystreak:** Black tom with light grey streaks of fur and blue eyes _(OC by Night of Many Stars)_

Apprentices-

 **Goldpaw:** Gold she-cat with deep blue eyes

 **Silverpaw:** Black tom with a silver muzzle and tail tip with pale green eyes

 **Bronzepaw:** Dark russet she-cat with light amber eyes

 **Tawnypaw:** Brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and black spots covering his pelt with sun-yellow eyes

Queens-

 **Heatherwing:** Brown and white-furred with blue eyes

 **Harmony:** Creamy white and brown Siamese with striking blue eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

Kits-

 **Songkit:** Silver tabby she-kit with amber eyes

 **Echokit:** Light brown tabby she-kit with green eyes

 **Rosettakit:** Dark red she-kit with deep blue eyes

 **Briarkit:** Cream and brown Siamese she-kit with a brown tipped tail and paws and sea-green eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Petalkit:** Rose-cream she-kit with green eyes _(OC by Erin Hunter)_

Elders-

 **Webfur:** Pale grey tom with darker flecks and pale green eyes

 **Swanlight:** Fluffy white she-cat, former medicine cat and queen, born blind

 **Reedwhisker:** Reddish brown she-cat with white paws and muzzle _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

* * *

 **I also need a few more warriors for RiverClan too. :)**

* * *

 _NeverClan_

Leader-

 **Boulderclaw:** Muscular battle-scarred black-furred tom with piercing yellow eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

Deputy-

 **Bear:** Thick-furred silver and black tabby tom with blue eyes

Warriors-

 **Frost:** Fluffy white tom _(OC by Guest)_

 **Quicksnap:** Small, lithe, black tom with yellow eyes

 **Viper:** Fluffy white she-cat with cream coloured tabby stripes with narrow green eyes _(OC by Guest)_

 **Spike:** Cream tom with light tabby stripes with green eyes _(OC by Guest)_

 **Venom:** Muscular black tom with sharp emerald eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Destiny:** Creamy white and brown Siamese she-cat with light green eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

Stolen-

 **Sunny:** Fluffy yellow tom with white patches & deep blue eyes

 **Golden:** Gold she-cat with blue eyes

 **Ebony:** Sleek dark grey tom with amber eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Jada:** Dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws, a white underbelly & icy-green eyes

 **Toad:** Sleek black & brown tabby tom with green eyes _(OC by theamazingcurlyfry)_

Mercy-

 **Gravel:** Large, hollow, old grey tom with dark blue eyes

* * *

 **The rogue clan...**

* * *

 _Cats Outside the Clans_

 **Baby:** Tiny ginger she-cat with blue eyes, kittypet

 **Hawk:** Injured silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes, loner _(OC by Silentleap85)_

 **Blair:** Tabby ginger kittypet with blue eyes, sister of Baby

 **Victoria:** Brown-furred she-cat with green eyes has unusually long claws, lives with Blair

 **Tim:** Light grey tabby kittypet with dark blue eyes, former ShadowClan warrior _(OC by theamazingcurlyfry)_

* * *

 **Below are some StarClan cats, if you have any dead cats, please send them in because StarClan gets its own talks in the future chapters! :D**

* * *

 _StarClan_

ThunderClan Cats-

 **Snowpelt:** Large white-furred tom with amber eyes and silver hooked claws, mate of Honeyfur

 **Lightsplash:** White, speckled black, she-cat with golden eyes _(OC by anim8or)_

 **Willowsnow:** White she-cat with black tipped ears and a black wing-pattern on her back with bright yellow eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Morninglight:** Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes _(OC by wolfpup2479)_

 **Lionbreeze:** Dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and golden-yellow eyes _(OC by wolfpup2479)_

 **Quailpaw:** Grey and brown speckled tom with a white chest and green-yellow eyes

 **Dovekit:** Pale grey she-kit with blue eyes, sister of Quailpaw  & Frogpaw

 **Rainkit:** Dark grey tom with sky-blue eyes, brother of Ivypaw

 **Whitekit:** Solid white tom with pale blue eyes _(OC by anim8or)_

 **Pondkit:** White she-kit with grey spots and gold eyes _(OC by anim8or)_

 **Moonkit:** White tom with a grey tabby tail and dark blue eyes _(OC by anim8or)_

SkyClan Cats-

 **Swiftpaw:** Brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes, sister of Sparrowcloud

WindClan Cats-

 **Skystep:** Light grey, speckled dark grey  & white she-cat with yellow eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Greyshard:** Solid dark grey tom with amber eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Snowheart:** Golden she-cat with a white splash on her chest and bright blue eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Fireflight:** Tortoiseshell she-cat with bright yellow eyes _(OC by wolfpup2479)_

 **Glintflame:** Solid ginger tom with vibrant red eyes _(OC by wolfpup2479)_

 **Birchpaw:** Plump, dark ginger tabby tom with lighter stripes and a white flash on his forehead with white whiskers _(OC by anim8or)_

 **Crowkit:** Ginger tom with brown spots with amber eyes _(OC by wolfpup2479)_

ShadowClan Cats-

 **Wolfstar:** Fluffy grey-furred tabby tom with black stripes and black tipped ears with dark indigo eyes _(OC by wolfpup2479)_

 **Whiteshard:** White she-cat with small splotches of grey and brown with bright blue eyes _(OC by wolfpup2479)_

 **Sharpwood:** White and ginger tom with dark green eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Daisystream:** Brown tabby she-cat with light yellow eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Deerpaw:** Cream-furred she-cat with dark and light brown spots along her back and chest with bright blue eyes _(OC by wolfpup2479)_

RiverClan Cats-

 **Shatterclaw:** Grey and white tabby tom with blue eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Lakekit:** Dark blue tom with amber eyes

Cats outside of StarClan-

 **Storm:** White rogue with grey ears and stripes along his back and tail with pale blue eyes _(OC by TheAlphaofDarkness)_

 **Pike:** Thin cream she-cat with green eyes _(OC by Guest)_

* * *

 **I also need some outside cats, you can link up family with characters that are already there, I don't mind it! :)**

 **So here's that OC form you've all been waiting for!:**

 **For the OCs-**

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Clan:**_

 _ **Rank:**_

 _ **Family:**_

 _ **Future Family/Names:**_

 _ **Appearance:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 ** _Death Rate:_ **

**(1 - I don't care, 10 - please don't kill) Maybe I can keep young cats all through to be elders, either that or I'll show them in StarClan. :) But that's all I can do for now, I'd enjoy if someone can create Sunkit's friends or enemies, I'll look forward into writing the story more then! :D But please don't change it in any context, I'm trying to piece it together as we go along. Please explain if how they die, cause most of them will of old age I guess for now...**

 **Also, feel free to PM me about anything, whether it'd be just shyness or long list of cats, I'm always open to new stuff! :D**

 **Some of you might notice that I'm changing the Allegiances as we go, that's because I'm getting some really good cats that go in well for the apprentices; eg. Lilyflare and Copperpaw pretty much have the same personality. But once I got everything sorted out, I swear no more changes unless I make a mistake.**

 **:Plus, the forum challenge is down below so you can read it, I know its long but meh:... "(**

* * *

 **Any questions? Any OCs? XD**

 **Everything belongs to rightful owners, we've made it past a thousand words on this chapter already, look at that, well done everyone! XD**

 **-Star4**


	3. Sunkit

_**Talk Time (TT)!**_

 **Lol, I used to do this in my older stories...**

 _ **cloudsplash3:**_

 **Thank you so much for that advice! :D And thanks for submitting Roseleaf too, she'll pop up a lot in this story.**

 _ **Rainstorm of ShadowClan:**_

 **Thanks for submitting Swiftstorm, I was actually thinking a little bit more about the story though, today. See, the leader after Spiderstar is only an apprentice now, so I was thinking maybe juts kill Swiftstorm in the second book?**

 **Oh! Speaking on the deputies by the way! The next set of leaders are either kits, apprentices or actual deputies at this time. So your cat may survive until half way through the second book. I don't know!..**

 **\\_('-')_/**

 _ **Goldenheart215:**_

 **Thanks for the awesome review, yeah I haven't read the Warriors in ages and I always thought that they'd shrug, smile and frown, etc. Also, thanks for submitting Stonegaze! When I first saw the name I thought it was a tom! No worries though! Plus, I'm glad you're interested!**

 _ **FOR THE OWNERS OF STONEGAZE, SWIFTSTORM & ROSELEAF!:**_

 **Since most of your cats are grey, can they all be related? Hmm! Stonegaze is the mother of Swiftstorm & Roseleaf, which are the older sisters of Ivypaw? I don't know, I know that Swiftstorm was meant to be a rogue but it'd be pretty cool... But if not, that's okay, it was just an idea I came up with... Also, if Swiftstorm sticks to being a rogue, could we perhaps make Baby a friend of hers? **

**Plus, I couldn't wait to jump back on the computer and start writing again this afternoon, but unfortunately my little sister's got a dancing concert on tonight at the primary school so by the time this chapter gets published it might be a day or two late, sorry... And yes, I might've added in more cats from some of my older OCs, but that doesn't mean that I'm not willing to hear from my readers either, without you, there isn't this! :D**

 **Anyways, we need more cats! So if anyone has any more ideas or would know someone who's obsessed with OCs, or your just here for the show... Please read on and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sunkit couldn't believe it, just two moons away was his chance of becoming a warrior of ThunderClan!

He looked over to his sister, Meadowkit, they were sitting outside the Nursery; watching as the great warriors of ThunderClan organize patrols to go find food and defend their borders.

Meadowkit hadn't been as excited as Sunkit to become a warrior, instead she had been helping the elders or following Roseleaf around everywhere, in the early morning was the only time Sunkit could actually enjoy being around his sister.

"Huh, look at the 'next great heroes of ThunderClan', Frogpaw."

Sunkit turned his head toward a sneering black and grey she-cat padding towards them, beside her was Frogpaw.

"Come on, give them a break Ivypaw. They've done nothing wrong, and I think its nice that they're excited to become warriors."

Meadowkit shrugged as she turned her head to see Roseleaf duck in to Spiderstar's den, Ivypaw unfortunately noticed this.

"Well, perhaps not so, Frogpaw." Suddenly, Ivypaw shoved her face in front of Meadowkit's. "Maybe she's spying on our medicine cat, plotting an evil plan against ThunderClan. Who do you work for?"

Ivypaw hissed, making Meadowkit curl up into a ball and mew in fear.

"Ivypaw!"

The said apprentice's head shot up as her eyes widened and her tail stiffened, behind her stood the clan deputy, Frogpaw turned to look as Sunkit caught the slightest hint of a smirk on his face.

"Yes, Swiftstorm?" Ivypaw's voice was weak and full of regret, Frogpaw shook his head as Swiftstorm padded up next to the four young cats.

"I want you to go train for a bit, while Frogpaw!"

The brown tom stood straight as he was addressed by Swiftstorm. "Yes?"

The deputy strolled over to him and they stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Stonegaze calls for you, go on her hunting patrol. Now!"

Once the last word was ripped through Swiftstorm's teeth, both apprentices shot off to do what they were told. Sunkit swallowed, he was so glad that he didn't have Swiftstorm for a mentor, Ivypaw deserved it sometimes though.

Honeyfur came rushing out of the Nursery, looking frantically for her kits. Once Honeyfur found them, Meadowkit and Sunkit wished their mother hadn't. The angry queen stormed over to the ThunderClan deputy and her two kits.

"What were you two doing? I'm terribly sorry for any trouble they've caused you or the clan, Swiftstorm!"

Swiftstorm only smiled at Honeyfur, as she nudged Meadowkit towards the queen, hoping to unfrighten the poor kit.

"They've never caused us any trouble, Honeyfur, it's only been Ivypaw for now."

Honeyfur seem to relax, but only a little as her relieved gaze went from Swiftstorm to her kits and then the fire returned to her blue eyes.

"Ugh, I know. You're only four moons old, but be patient. Once you're out there, you're going to wish that you were back in here."

Sunkit looked confused at his mother, but Meadowkit purred against one of Honeyfur's paws. "This is going to take awhile." Honeyfur mumbled under her breath, she nodded to the deputy as she headed back inside the Nursery for some rest.

"You two stay out of trouble, and stop stressing your mother. I'm going to train with Ivypaw, I don't want to hear that something bad happened while I was gone, got it?"

The two kits nodded in understanding. Satisfied, Swiftstorm flicked her tail and padded out of the camp.

Meadowkit swiped her tongue over her whiskers as she jumped up, she had stopped shaking now.

"I'm going to go visit Roseleaf." Meadowkit stated as she headed off toward the Medicine cat's den.

"Why?" Sunkit asked, but his sister was already out of ear-shot, maybe she was still a bit shaken?

Ivypaw could be mean sometimes, but Sunkit had seen the feisty apprentice come back from a battle with ShadowClan once; covered in scars and scratches, but she was fine, all she needed was some cobwebs, water and marigold. The apprentice was strong, sometimes her attitude got in the way of that, but Sunkit didn't care, he loved to hear her and Frogpaw's adventures from outside the camp. So he tried his best not to get on their bad side.

Sunkit shook his head, trying to get his mind off it, he bounced around the half empty camp, looking for something to cure his boredom. Finally Sunkit found his way into the Elders' Den and carefully tried his best not to disturb a sleeping Spottedflower. Fennelfoot however was wide awake as anything, staring at Sunkit's every move.

"What are you doing in here, on your own?"

Fennelfoot's tone of voice wasn't harsh, but it made Sunkit flinch when he saw one of Spottedflower's ears twitch at the sudden noise. Sunkit usually only came in here with his sister, but boredom and curiosity had gotten the better of him today.

"Can you tell me a tory, please, Fennelfoot?"

Fennelfoot huffed before flicking his ears in the way Sunkit had come.

"Alright, but so long as you don't wake Spottedflower, and you can fetch me something from the fresh kill pile. Spottedflower too."

Sunkit nodded, it was a deal! Before the little tom could go off, Fennelfoot leaned in and whispered:

"I heard voles are her favourite."

Sunkit looked back at the retired warrior and smiled. Sunkit leaped and tip-toed past Spottedflower, as he went to go get something from the pile, he had heard most of their stories before but to Sunkit, Fennelfoot and Spottedflower always told the best ones.

* * *

 **Sorry if the chapter was short, don't have as many characters yet and I didn't want to clash being a kit with being an apprentice... But hey, a thousand words on this chapter too! We're getting there! :D**

 **I don't know if this counts as the challenge anymore but I don't care, its fun! Plus, do you think I should put 'OCs Needed' in the summary? I don't want to but I seriously need more characters...**

 **Anyways, feel free to give ideas, advice, questions and OCs. See you all in the next chapter! Also, I'll be updating the Allegiances as we go, so be sure to keep checking those too.**

 **Everything belongs to rightful owners!**

 **-Star4**


	4. Sunpaw

**Teachers gone on strike! :O You all know what that means! :D I get to write for the whole day! Yay! Updates and challenges completed! Sorry if I'm going too fast, I just have to get things done before I forget.**

 ** _Talk Time (TT)!_ (Lol, TT also stands for 'Twerk Team', XD)**

 _ **Goldenheart215-**_

 **Its all good! :) Plus, I think it'd be cute to have all of them related, Swiftstorm acting like the big sister while Ivypaw's the annoying little sister. XD**

 _ **Firehosre29-**_

 **Thank you so much for submitting Lilyflare, I like her, she's gonna be a great role-model for Copperpaw. :)**

 ** _theamazingcurlyfry-_ **

**I've already PM you about everything so if there are any questions feel free to ask.**

* * *

 **Anyways! Hope you enjoy this next chapter, Sunpaw's an apprentice now, yay! :D And we get to see some SkyClan and ShadowClan action as well as Ivypaw misbehaving again!**

 **Read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Meadowkit!"

Sunkit raced down from the rock ledge that he and Frogpaw were playing on, they were six moons now, ready to become apprentices!

Sunkit bounced into the Nursery, he was too excited to tell Meadowkit the news, he tripped over something and landed with an 'oof' earning an 'ow' from one of his den-mates. Sunkit jumped to his paws and looked behind him warily, to apologise to a large brown tom.

"Sorry Grizzlykit..."

Sunkit's head drooped past his shoulders in shame, they had only been born two moons ago, and already had Sunkit made trouble with them.

"No worries, Sunkit, I think Meadowkit's talking to Wildkit over there."

Shaking it off, Grizzlykit flicked his tail in the direction of their sisters. Sunkit nodded his head as his smile returned, still excited but being more careful, he headed over to Meadowkit.

"Hey, Meadowkit! Guess what."

Meadowkit turned her head sharply at Sunkit, knowing he had interrupted their chat, while Wildkit was glaring at him.

"What is it, Sunkit?"

Meadowkit's teeth were gritted but the sparkling hope in her eyes said otherwise, Sunkit giggled before pouring everything out.

"Well, we're six moons old, do you know what that means?"

Sunkit grinned at his sister as he watched her blue eyes widen.

"We're finally apprentices!"

Both Sunkit and Meadowkit yowled with joy as they bounced around the Nursery, Sunkit thought that this had to be the only time when Meadowkit was excited about something other than breakfast.

Wildkit shuffled her paws as Fuzzykit's head shot up from where he was nestled in Mouseheart's belly, Honeyfur purred with pride and relief.

"Finally! I'm out of this den, back to my warrior duties!"

Mouseheart only purred as Honeyfur stretched. "Really? I think you should enjoy your kits while they're still young."

Mouseheart purred as she licked a tuft of hair on Fuzzykit's head.

"Well, since Meadowkit's leaving, beside mother, I'll be the only she-kit in here, having to deal with those two on my own!"

Wildkit wailed as she flicked her tail back and forth from Grizzlykit and Fuzzykit, Mouseheart gave her daughter a glare.

"They're not that bad, Wildkit, and I can always visit whenever I'm not busy." Meadowkit giggled.

Sunkit hoped he wasn't too busy either, he liked hanging out with the kits and Frogpaw but at the same time, Sunkit wanted to do so much.

Suddenly, a loud and booming yowl summoned the cats outside. It was time for a clan meeting, the sun was high in the sky as Spiderstar leapt onto the rocky ledge Sunkit and Frogpaw had been playing on earlier.

"Cats of ThunderClan! I, Spiderstar, call upon Meadowkit and Sunkit to come forth and accept their apprentice ships."

Honeyfur finished licking their pelts and pushed her two kits forward, Sunkit tried his hardest not to look stupid as his sister called it. Meadowkit padded calmly up to her clan leader, sitting in front the whole clan with her tail wrapped around her paws. Sunkit studied Meadowkit's moves and copied her, giving Spiderstar a nervous smile.

"Meadowkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and be apart of this clan? Prove your loyalty and share your skills onto the next generation?"

Meadowkit nodded her head. "Yes, I do."

Spiderstar stepped forward to place her muzzle on the young she-cat's head.

"Then from this day, until you complete all your training and receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Meadowpaw. Your mentor is Roseleaf."

Sunkit's world stopped, Roseleaf? That was the clan's medicine cat! Meadowpaw wasn't going to train with him? She had chosen a different path...

Sunkit didn't hear the clan cheering his sister's name, Spiderstar had to nudge the poor tom out of his thoughts while Meadowpaw just rolled her eyes.

"Sunkit! Are you ready to become a warrior apprentice?"

Sunkit knew his leader was trying to go on with the show, but there was concern in her voice.

"Y-yes. Yes I am, Spiderstar."

Sunkit swallowed and stared at his sister, he couldn't believe she'd done this to him, why not tell him first? Meadowpaw just mouth a sorry as she was sent off to go sit beside Roseleaf, who greeted her with happiness.

"I, Spiderstar of ThunderClan."

Spiderstar's voice had gone from strong and proud to weary and shallow.

"From this day, until he completes his training and receives his warrior name, Sunkit shall be known as Sunpaw. You mentor will be me."

At first the clan was shocked, a leader cannot take on an apprentice! But Sunpaw and Spiderstar's faces were emotionless. Deep inside, Sunpaw was confused and upset, he did his best to do what his sister had always told him; 'Don't do anything, you look like a fool'.

Then the clan talked quietly between one another before Ivypaw jumped up beside Sunpaw and yowled.

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw!"

Sunpaw's face showed all the surprise he had, he never knew Ivypaw would do that. He shared a smile with the older apprentice. The clan started cheering Sunpaw's name as Ivypaw was quickly yowled at from disobeying the rules, but Spiderstar just laughed.

Sunpaw smiled, maybe Ivypaw and Frogpaw weren't so bad, and having the cat he trusted and looked up to most as a mentor wouldn't be that bad either.

"Thank you, Spiderstar."

Sunpaw whispered to his mentor who smiled as she rested her tail tip on the young apprentice's shoulder. Sunpaw closed his eyes and thanked Ivypaw for getting ThunderClan out of the doubt.

* * *

"Right, since Ivypaw broke her 'don't speak when the clan leader is rule', she'll be cleaning out the elders den. Frogpaw, I'm hoping for you, Stonegaze and Lionclaw to go out and find some prey for the kits. Meadowpaw's gone with Roseleaf on a herb tour. Spiderstar, do you have time to take Sunpaw out for a tour of the territory?"

Swiftstorm asked her clan leader, Spiderstar was sitting outside of her den watching the camp, but her mind wasn't with reality anymore.

"Huh? Wha? Oh yes, of course, Swiftstorm."

The deputy stepped in front of Spiderstar and looked closely at the black she-cat.

"Everything alright, Spiderstar? I can send Honeyfur to find Roseleaf. I'm sure she isn't too far..."

Spiderstar glared at her deputy. "No, I'm fine, Swiftstorm. Everything's alright, I'll take Sunpaw to the SkyClan and ShadowClan border for today, tomorrow we'll do everywhere else."

Sunpaw was sharing tongues with Frogpaw and Ivypaw when Swiftstorm told them everything.

"Ugh, alright, but I am sorry. And I was only doing what was right!"

Ivypaw whined as she headed off to collect some moss. Frogpaw got to his paws and yawned.

"Yes Swiftstorm. I'm coming now, Stonegaze!"

Frogpaw raced over to Stonegaze and Lionclaw, Sunpaw knew that they were headed towards WindClan and RiverClan's border, so he wouldn't see them on his tour.

"Stay out of trouble today, okay? Spiderstar doesn't have to baby sit kits, keep your eyes open also, remember as much as you can."

Swiftstorm informed the new apprentice.

"Yes Swiftstorm." Sunpaw said as he watched the deputy go over to his mother and share a thrush with Spottedflower.

"Sunpaw! Let's go."

The yellow and white tom raced over to his mentor as they began their tour.

* * *

They had visited the ShadowClan border first, and greeted the deputy, Lilypelt and her patrol. Sunpaw had met Copperpaw, a pretty bracken-coloured she-cat, she seemed nice. Spiderstar said at the Gathering, which was in a few days, Sunpaw would get to meet her again and many other apprentices and exchange fun games and techniques.

Sunpaw couldn't wait for the Gathering, Ivypaw had said it was alright, she didn't have many friends. Frogpaw had been the only one Ivypaw talked to. But Frogpaw had made friends with many other clan apprentices, as well warriors even!

Sunpaw watched Spiderstar hunt a thrush, but his eyes lingered away onto a white fluffy thing, nibbling on a few green shoots popping up from the ground. They were near the SkyClan border, and the rabbit would be gone by the time Spiderstar was done...

Sunpaw started to hunt the rabbit, stalking it until he was close enough, but the rabbit scented him close by and took off into the opposite direction. Not wanting to disturb Spiderstar's catch, Sunpaw took after the rabbit quietly.

Once Sunpaw had caught up, he quickly caught the rabbit but a strong, unknown scent hit him.

"There's a cat on our territory!"

Sunpaw looked around for the owner of that voice, it was sweet but icy.

Suddenly, three cats jumped from the wall of bushes in front of Sunpaw. First, a muscular black and white hissing tom. Second, a skinny gold she-cat. And last, a beautiful dark brown tabby she-cat with icy green eyes. Sunpaw couldn't stop looking at the tabby, she was stunning! Sunpaw's mouth fell open, letting his snow-white catch fall to the ground.

"Look at this stupid tom!" The tabby spat, Sunpaw's eyes widened, how can such a lovely cat be so mean like his sister?

The skinny golden-furred she-cat growled as she paced back and forth of the bush wall, looking for anymore more cats. "He looks to be alone..." She sneered.

The black and white tom glared at Sunpaw, before flicking his tail. "Then he is a stupid kit, where's your mentor? Thunder Dirtkit!"

Sunpaw's eyes started to well with tears, the two warriors seemed menacing enough but they couldn't leave him alone?

Just as the golden she-cat went to pounce on him, there was a familiar booming yowl as thundering paws found themselves beside Sunpaw. Who was it now? Was he going to die!? The cat's fur made her three times her size, her white teeth bared as she emitted a loud growl, her tail swishing and her claws unsheathed.

"Back off!"

Sunpaw opened his eyes to stare up at Spiderstar, she looked like a warrior from the Dark Forest; rage in her eyes, fury in her pelt, blood stained muzzle and dirt-covered paws.

The SkyClan warriors looked scared out of their minds as they started backing up slowly.

"Spi-spiderstar!"

The black and white tom began.

"Shut up, Whiteshadow, I'd expect more from you!"

The tom immediately shut his mouth and looked down at his paws, the tabby she-cat looked as frightened as Sunpaw had looked, this made the yellow apprentice smile. He was glad his mentor had come to save him, but he was worried for the trouble he'd been in later. Would he be joining Ivypaw?

"That's SkyClan's prey, it ran out of our territory-"

"Then that would make it ThunderClan prey now! Wouldn't it, Lionwing?"

The golden she-cat joined Whiteshadow after swallow a lump in her throat.

"Sunpaw, was it on their territory?"

Spiderstar addressed him, not taking her eyes off the three SkyClan warriors.

"No, I chased it from our territory to here."

Spiderstar's fur began to flatten as her eyes calmed.

"Since we haven't touched the SkyClan border, there are no problems. Tell Larkstar, that if he's going to train his warriors to kill innocent cats, SkyClan's no better than that of the Dark Forest."

Spiderstar spat, before a rustling of the bushes as two more SkyClan cats appeared.

"Better than the Dark Forest?"

A white and brown she-cat asked with wide eyes.

"No, Fawnpaw."

Whiteshadow sighed as he went off to tell a few things to his apprentice.

"Oh my, any troubles going on here, Spiderstar? I'm terribly sorry..."

A grey she-cat looked at the ThunderClan leader with apologetic blue eyes.

"None at all, Brindlecloud. We were just leaving, come Sunpaw."

Brindlecloud nodded to Spiderstar before cuffing Lionwing over the ears. "I can't believe you and Jadepaw!"

 _Jadepaw! So that's her name, odd, but I like it._ Sunpaw tried his best to greet Jadepaw at the Gathering, maybe she'd be different then.

"Are you alright?"

Spiderstar asked as Sunpaw carried back the white rabbit, he nodded before he looked wide-eyed at his leader.

"I'm so sorry, Spiderstar! I didn't mean to get into trouble with the SkyClan cats! I'm sorry for scaring your catch off!"

Spiderstar only giggled as she flicked the tom's shoulder.

"No need, I caught that thrush anyway! And it wasn't your fault, those SkyClan warriors can be nasty sometimes. If I were you, the best ones to make friends with are, Brindlecloud, Larkstar, Sparrowcloud, Cinderpaw and Fawnpaw. I don't know what was up with Whiteshadow today..."

Spiderstar trailed off as she picked up the rest of the day's catch, they headed back to the camp, but no matter what, Sunpaw couldn't get his kind off Jadepaw.

* * *

 **I told you Jadepaw has something to do with it! :D And hands up if you think Sunpaw was going to be the medicine cat apprentice? :/**

 **Lol nah, there's more plot twists coming so keep reading if you can, sorry that I keep updating so much, I'm just bored or itching to write it all in one go.**

 **TTYL!**

 **-Star4**


	5. The First Gathering

**Wazzup peeps?** **\\_('-')_/**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long, its a big one and frustrating to write too, its only 4,000+ words on its own!**

 **Talk Time (TT)!**

 ** _BlizardStream of Riverclan-_**

 **Creekfrost, what's up with him? And sorry for what? :D**

 ** _Skyleaf12-_**

 **Thank you so much for your OCs, I don't quite exactly know what's going on with Kestrelkit at the moment but I will update on that shortly!**

 ** _anim8or-_**

 **Thanks, I'm sure Sunkit already loves you! :3 Ivypaw is scary but it just runs in the family, gotta be scary if you want to be a brave and loyal warrior of ThunderClan! Also, sorry if Honeyfur put you off like that... Her mate died in battle just before the kits were born, so you could imagine that... But that doesn't mean that she loves her kits! I'm glad you found Fennelfoot nice and caring, I thought I made him just a bit too demanding in that chapter towards Sunkit... But thanks for the review! :)**

 ** _Night of Many Stars-_**

 **S, what? Also, I love your username! :D**

 **theamazingcurlyfry-**

 **Thanks, I thought I might've made her too shy or awkward, but I'm glad I hit that target! c:**

 **Anyways, TT's over, I'll shut up now and enjoy this really long (but enjoyable) chapter! Thanks for everyone who put in a cat or left a sweet review for me to tell Sunpaw! It might seem crazy, I spent two days on this chapter, and I can't wait to get ready on the next one...**

 **StarClan help us all!..**

 **Everything belongs to rightful owners.**

* * *

"Wake up, Sunpaw! Swiftstorm's organizing patrols!"

It was morning, a dewy frost had settled over the forest and could be found on every single blade of grass. The clouds covered the sky outside as thunder could be heard in the distance, the clouds were ranging from black to white, there was no sound of any kind of animal out in the forest. Other than birds flying over head to get to cover and squirrels hiding in the trunks of trees.

A yellow and white tom shot out of the Apprentices' Den, his fur spiked and his eyes looking frantically everywhere for the clan deputy.

Yesterday, Spiderstar had stuck closely to Sunpaw after the SkyClan incident, they were exploring the WindClan and RiverClan border. Sunpaw had met another apprentice, Dewpaw. The WindClan medicine cat was looking for the chervil he had dropped, Sunpaw remembered how Dewpaw had been told off for acting clumsy in front of another clan leader.

The day after SkyClan's incident, Spiderstar had taught and shown everything else to Sunpaw. How to collect water, gather moss, look after the other clan cats. Hunt for prey, mark borders and remember everyone in the whole clan so that Swiftstorm wouldn't be upset with him for not knowing all his clan-mates.

Today, Sunpaw knew, was the day of the Gathering. He would get to see Copperpaw, Dewpaw and Jadepaw again! Sunpaw had been told to stick close to Ivypaw and Frogpaw for the entire time, those two pretty much knew everyone and everything.

Sunpaw couldn't wait to meet the other clan apprentices, and he couldn't wait to see Jadepaw again, let alone talk to her!

But for now, Sunpaw sighed as he waited for his patrol.

Sunpaw brushed against Rainpaw's pelt, it had been one moon since the two cats had time to talk to each other. Rainpaw was raised alongside Sunpaw and Meadowpaw by Honeyfur, Rainpaw was like Sunpaw's older and cooler sister.

"Alright; Sunpaw, Rainpaw, Frogpaw and Ivypaw."

All four apprentices sat down in front of Swiftstorm as she gave the patrol orders. Sunpaw realized that he hadn't had time to visit the kits, Honeyfur, the elders and Meadowpaw. Sunpaw began to feel a little sad, he made a mental note that after his patrols and chores, he'd visit them.

"I want all four of you to find and catch as much prey as you can for this morning."

"The whole morning!?"

Ivypaw yowled in despair, earning a low growl from the ThunderClan deputy.

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?" Swiftstorm growled through her gritted teeth, Ivypaw only glared back at her older sister. Frogpaw remained calm until he was given the all clear. Sunpaw just stood between the two older apprentices, his eyes wide and praying to StarClan that Swiftstorm wouldn't make them work the whole day.

"No, Swiftstorm."

Rainpaw stated, she looked back and forth between Swiftstorm and the camp entrance. Without another word, she swiftly padded over to the entrance and was soon joined by Sunpaw.

With one last growl, Ivypaw joined her den-mates with Frogpaw trailing behind her.

* * *

"Guys, I found a thrush!"

Rainpaw hissed under her breath, across the fern Frogpaw was hiding behind. Sunpaw nodded his head as they watched Rainpaw stalk the pretty spotted bird. Frogpaw's ears flicked back and forth in rhythm with his tail. Sunpaw's eyes followed Rainpaw's every move.

Since they had been hunting all morning, even though it was against the warrior code, the four apprentices had finished off a fat mouse that Frogpaw had caught earlier. They had more than enough to impress Swiftstorm anyway. Ivypaw was busy guarding the pile they had made with all their catches.

 _Just this one catch,_ Sunpaw thought, _and we can go back to camp._

Once Rainpaw had successfully caught the thrush, they headed back up to Ivypaw to start gathering their kills and head back to camp. Sunpaw had been on edge the whole time, mostly because they had went from the RiverClan border to SkyClan's and even though Sunpaw couldn't wait to see Jadepaw again, he had to admit that he never wanted to see the other fierce warriors again. At least not like that...

Sunpaw remembered the names Spiderstar had listed; Cinderpaw, Larkstar, Sparrowcloud, Brindlecloud, Fawnpaw & Flintpaw. Those were the nice SkyClan cats, supposedly!

Sunpaw decided to ask Frogpaw and Rainpaw if they knew any of them.

"Yeah, Larkstar is the leader of SkyClan, he's an old brown tom, he's nice unless you get on his grumpy side. Sparrowcloud is the clan deputy, he's like a queen sometimes, always worrying about something or too strict but he's the most trusted cat in the clan. Brindlecloud, Jadepaw's mentor."

 _Jadepaw!_

"She's nice, unlike her apprentice... Brindlecloud's getting a little old now, wouldn't you think so, Ivypaw?"

Frogpaw called to Ivypaw, who was up ahead, visibly not wanting to know about other clan cats. That's why Frogpaw was the social one.

"Yeah, almost an elder now..." She trailed off half-heartedly.

"I just hope Jadepaw's not like Ivypaw, they could do less with cranky apprentices." Rainpaw whispered to Sunpaw, but Ivypaw was out of ear-shot anyway. "Yeah, Brindlecloud's nice, but she's almost as old as Larkstar. Cinderpaw's like me, friendly and social-"

"Lazy's for sure."

Ivypaw interrupted Rainpaw.

"Cinderpaw's really nice, just stick close to him and me tonight, its what Ivypaw does anyway!"

Frogpaw shot back at the older she-cat, who flicked her tail and ran ahead, Rainpaw just snorted and shrugged it off.

"Fawnpaw, she's shy around other cats. But she's the life of the party sometimes, she's a really good friend to have. But she's not always trustworthy, so I'd watch out..."

Sunpaw nodded, don't trust Fawnpaw with everything, stick with Cinderpaw.

"Flintpaw! She's the medicine cat apprentice, complete opposite of her mentor. Flintpaw's funny, nice and really friendly. But get in her way, watch out!"

Rainpaw laughed as she nudged Sunpaw.

"Is that all?"

Sunpaw opened his mouth as he thought. "What about Copperpaw, Dewpaw and Jadepaw? Oh and their mentors, other than Brindlecloud."

Frogpaw thought for a second before nodding.

"Dewpaw, WindClan medicine cat apprentice, Brackenblaze is his mentor. Dewpaw, a little clumsy but sweet and caring."

Sunpaw smiled as he recalled how he met Dewpaw.

"Copperpaw, ShadowClan apprentice, Lilyflare is her mentor. Copperpaw is much like her mentor, both love to flirt and get funny. Don't spend too much time with them, you'll either end up having her kits or being shattered in the next battle between the clans."

Sunpaw swallowed a lump of fear in his throat, he didn't like the sound of fighting if he had to make friends with other clan cats.

"Jadepaw, I believe you've already met her, yes?"

Rainpaw, noticing the younger tom's worry, changed the subject.

 _Jadepaw..._ Sunpaw thought dreamily.

"Jadepaw is a feisty warrior, much like her mother. This Gathering will be her and Rainpaw's second, they're only one moon older than you. If I were you, I'd drop whatever it is that you see in Jadepaw and leave her alone."

Sunpaw stopped in his tracks, Frogpaw couldn't be serious!?

"Why?"

Rainpaw sighed as Sunpaw looked at them with a half-broken stare.

"Because, she's in another clan. Jadepaw is a mean cat, she hates everyone except her clan-mates."

Sunpaw's head dropped to stare at his paws, Frogpaw, Rainpaw and Ivypaw had been the only cats Sunpaw told. Yes, he may have liked Jadepaw, but Frogpaw was right. There was no way they'd even be friends!

"Alright."

Sunpaw said in defeat, a loud yowl made the three hurry their pace, Ivypaw was waiting.

* * *

"Cats of ThunderClan! Tonight is the night of the Gathering, you all know what's going to happen. Stay if you don't want to go, don't be rude if you are going."

Of course Sunpaw was going, he wouldn't miss his first Gathering!

Sunpaw hadn't gotten the chance to talk to anyone today, the kits had been sleeping. His mother busy out on patrols and Meadowpaw busy with her duties as a medicine cat apprentice.

But Sunpaw was still happy nonetheless, Frogpaw, Rainpaw and Ivypaw had promised to keep close and introduce him to the other clan apprentices.

Spiderstar leapt down from her rocky ledge, and was the first to leave the camp, she was quickly followed by Swiftstorm and Roseleaf. The four apprentices, along with Meadowpaw, Stonegaze and Fennelfoot were in the middle, Honeyfur and Lionclaw took up the rear.

Fennelfoot was trying to calm Ivypaw down by telling her a story on the way to Fourtrees, Frogpaw was discussing clan events with Swiftstorm while Roseleaf and Spiderstar were talking about more important things. Honeyfur was complimenting Lionclaw on his kits as Rainpaw was telling Stonegaze about her day out hunting. That left Sunpaw with time to talk to Meadowpaw.

"Meadowpaw! How long has it been?"

The pale yellow she-cat looked over to her litter-mate and smiled. "Since we left the camp or last seen each other?"

Sunpaw purred. "Both."

"Well its been three days and two nights since we've seen each other, or talked. And its been a couple of heartbeats since we left camp."

Sunpaw nodded as he stepped closer to Meadowpaw to walk and talk beside her.

"So, how's being a medicine cat been?"

Meadowpaw sighed as she closed her eyes and looked up at the stars.

"Good, Roseleaf took me to Highstones, so I could connect with StarClan. It was great! I got to talk to dad and..."

Sunpaw's smile faded. "Dad..." Their father had died during battle before the kits had been born, that's why Honeyfur acted so unloving around them. But everyone knew that she loved her kits, she was just scared of them ending up like their father, dead.

"Yeah, he was proud, of both of us! He misses mom too... But I don't an apprentice can get a sign from StarClan can they? As in like a prophecy, right?"

Meadowpaw's voice lowered to a whisper and Sunpaw had to lean in to here the last part. He had heard of prophecies, but why would Meadowpaw get one this early? Unless it was a warning from StarClan...

"Well, what was it about?"

Meadowpaw checked over her shoulder before continuing.

"There was cotton growing beside a river. Suddenly, two large shadowy-like feathers flew past and froze the river. Then I heard dad saying: A feather made of ice can cut cotton just like dawn can cut through the darkest stones. Whatever that means..."

Meadowpaw and Sunpaw shrugged. "Maybe its' nothing, maybe it was meant for Roseleaf-"

"I told her! She didn't know anything about it."

Sunpaw and Meadowpaw remained quiet until they arrived at the four tall oak trees.

* * *

"Sunpaw! Come meet the RiverClan apprentices!"

Frogpaw called out to him as ThunderClan entered the clearing, there were cats everywhere and Sunpaw already lost sight of more than half of his clan-mates. Meadowpaw guided Sunpaw over to the RiverClan cats after she had told Roseleaf where she was going.

Sunpaw caught sight of Ivypaw standing off to the side from a group of sleek-furred cats and bounded over to her with Meadowpaw hot on his heels.

"Sunpaw, Meadowpaw! This is Goldpaw, Silverpaw and Bronzepaw from RiverClan, litter-mates."

Sunpaw stood beside Frogpaw as he watched Rainpaw chase Copperpaw around three wet-furred cats.

"Sorry about the appearance, but night time's the only time when fish come out at the moment."

A golden-furred she-cat stepped forward to touch noses with Frogpaw, Sunpaw, Meadowpaw and Ivypaw.

"Its good to see you're healing, Goldpaw."

Ivypaw nodded to one of Goldpaw's hind legs, Sunpaw couldn't see it at first but Goldpaw told them all about the healing of a giant scar she had gotten from falling down a tree last moon in SkyClan territory.

"Wait, what were you doing in SkyClan territory?"

Meadowpaw asked, shocked. Behind Goldpaw, a long and thin silver tom laughed.

"Don't worry, we were on the border that separates the two clans. Cinderpaw was teaching us how to climb."

The silver tom nodded at a black tom, Sunpaw guessed was Cinderpaw.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Goldpaw..."

Goldpaw twisted her head to glare at Copperpaw who'd run into Goldpaw's injured leg.

"No worries!"

A light brown and white she-cat trotted up to them with a tabby she-cat who Sunpaw recognised easily, Fawnpaw and Jadepaw from SkyClan. Jadepaw!

"Well, its RiverClan's turn, isn't it?"

Jadepaw asked Goldpaw, not bothering to look at Sunpaw or greet his sister.

"You're Sunpaw and Meadowpaw, right? Nice to meet you!"

Fawnpaw was a different story, Sunpaw nodded as he looked at Meadowpaw.

"Oh yes!"

Goldpaw screeched, making Copperpaw, Bronzepaw and Rainpaw stop and look at the golden she-cat.

"That's right, two sunrises from now and we all meet at Sunningrocks for swimming lessons!"

Sunpaw was confused as the other apprentices cheered.

"Who's going?"

A grey skinny tom leapt forward with mischief in his amber eyes.

"Let's see, lay down if you're going!"

Rainpaw yowled out.

Frogpaw, Ivypaw, Jadepaw, Fawnpaw, Goldpaw, Cinderpaw, Rainpaw and Bronzepaw all fell to the ground and giggled, not a single one of them got up.

"Greypaw, Robinpaw?"

Copperpaw asked, looking up at the two WindClan apprentices.

"Yes, we're coming!"

A brown and white, ginger she-cat bounced excitedly around her clan-mate.

"Sunpaw, Meadowpaw?"

Sunpaw shrugged, looking at his sister.

"Sure, we'll come."

"What's wrong with you, Copperpaw?"

Silverpaw asked as he shook the dirt from his pelt.

"I want to go but I don't want to go alone!"

Greypaw stood beside the ShadowClan apprentice.

"Don't worry, I'm sure ThunderClan won't mind the stench of rats!"

Ivypaw and Copperpaw bristled, but Frogpaw stood in the middle of the young cats.

"Right, that's; Me, Ivypaw, Rainpaw, Sunpaw and Meadowpaw going from ThunderClan. Goldpaw, Silverpaw and Bronzepaw will already be there. Jadepaw, Cinderpaw and Fawnpaw from SkyClan are all going. Greypaw and Robinpaw from WindClan are coming too. Did you want to cross through Fourtrees and meet someone here, Copperpaw?"

The bracken-coloured tabby she-cat nodded nervously.

"I'll go, I'll meet you at Fourtrees, in two sunrises from now, right?"

Sunpaw stepped forward and looked from Copperpaw to Goldpaw.

"Yep." Silverpaw nodded.

"Great, we're all going! Glad that's sorted out."

Jadepaw hissed as she flexed her claws, Sunpaw stood beside Meadowpaw and Copperpaw, reassuring the young ShadowClan warrior.

"Thanks, Sunpaw."

Was all he heard before there was a booming yowl, it was time for the Gathering to begin!

"Shoot, I gotta go to Roseleaf, see you all in two sunrises!"

Meadowpaw called over her shoulder as she dashed to find the ThunderClan medicine cat.

Sunpaw began to feel uneasy as cats from every clan shifted around the clearing.

"Don't worry, we'll be staying right here!"

Greypaw purred to Sunpaw, they looked around. Fawnpaw, Jadepaw, Silverpaw and Copperpaw had all gone back to sit with their mentors. The rest of the apprentices sat in their group and waited for their leaders to speak.

An old brown tom hobbled up to the rock ledge first as he addressed the clans, "I am Larkstar, of SkyClan. Prey is running well in our clan, and with leaf-bare inching closer, we are lucky and worried for the lives of our clan-mates. Daisyflight, our lovely medicine cat is getting old, even though Flintflower has received her warrior name, she is still too young to carry her duties out alone."

There were murmurs of concern rippling throughout the clearing.

"SkyClan also has a new apprentice, and two new strong and healthy kits. Jadepaw, Starlingkit and Flykit. Doeheart has also announced that she will remain as SkyClan's queen until her days of being an elder draw near."

The worry was soon replaced with happy cheers for the young cats. Sunpaw looked across at Frogpaw, hoping to have a chance to cheer Jadepaw and her younger brothers on, Frogpaw nodded. "Jadepaw! Flykit! Starlingkit! Doeheart!" Sunpaw joined in with the SkyClan warriors, surprising Cinderpaw but Fawnpaw purred as she cheered along with Sunpaw.

Larkstar nodded to Palestar, the next eldest leader of the five.

"I'm glad to hear of your progress, Larkstar, and ShadowClan is just as worried as any other clan to lose any of its cats during this leaf-bare."

Sunpaw sat back down as the crowd quietened to listen to the pale-pelted ShadowClan leader, his yellow eyes raked the cats below him.

"Prey has been well in ShadowClan, and we are happy to announce that a kit has been born into our clan. Jaguarkit." Once again, Sunpaw cheered Jaguarkit over and over again beside Copperpaw. "But with less warriors than ever, ShadowClan is facing the toughest of leaf-bares yet. Don't be fooled, however, we are still strong enough to hold our own."

Palestar looked to Duskstar as the cats quietened down, the RiverClan leader shook his head, he'd go last. Spiderstar was next.

"I am Spiderstar, I speak on behalf of ThunderClan's warriors when I say that we are also fretting leaf-bare. But we have many new, young warriors blossoming like poppies in a storm." Sunpaw purred as he listened to his leader, his mentor, the cat that meant most to him. Spiderstar was amazing with her words, Sunpaw just had to see what she was really like in battle. "ThunderClan has two new apprentices, Sunpaw and Meadowpaw. We are happy to welcome Honeyfur back to her duties as a loyal warrior to our clan."

Sunpaw felt something inside him stir as the cats around him cheered him and his family on. "Sunpaw! Meadowpaw! Honeyfur!"

All the apprentices except Jadepaw were cheering Meadowpaw and Sunpaw's name with happiness gleaming in their eyes, but Sunpaw caught the slightest movement in Jadepaw's muzzle. Was she still cheering him on? Or cursing him?

Sunpaw just stared at the tabby she-cat that was shuffling her paws and looking up at their warrior ancestors.

"Prey is running well in ThunderClan territory, and I've also noticed a few apprentices sneaking over to SkyClan's border?"

Spiderstar looked to Sunpaw as he swallowed a lump of fear in his throat, her yellow gaze soon met Larkstar's.

"Spiderstar, we understand the situation. Yes, few apprentices have been training in secret alongside other clan apprentices but this is only if the leader allows young cats on his borders. I hear its RiverClan who's next?"

The brown tom looked back at Duskstar, he was quiet as ever as he just nodded, Spiderstar growled.

"How can we trust the loyalty of our clan-mates if our youngest cats are making friends they'll soon be shredding the pelts of? Our apprentices cannot and will never be a part of something that SkyClan is plotting against the other clans!"

There was outraged yowls ringing out through the clearing. Although shocked first, Sunpaw grew angry with himself, after tonight he vowed to show non-stop loyalty to his clan. He would make Spiderstar trust him, he would make his clan great! Sunpaw would never plot against ThunderClan, even the thought of Jadepaw's blood under his claws for the sake of ThunderClan didn't faze him.

ThunderClan and Spiderstar came first!

Without any warning, the stars were covered with dark rain clouds, only the moon remained bright in the darkening sky. A single ray of moonlight touched Duskstar's pelt, the clans quietened in fear of what would happen next. The RiverClan stepped forward on the rock ledge, his black pelt glistening with stars, his blue eyes glowed, he looked to be a warrior from StarClan itself.

"StarClan has chosen to frighten us, Duskstar may speak."

Brightnose, RiverClan's medicine cat, addressed her clan leader. Sunpaw strained to see the sandy she-cat covered in stars, he breathed in awe, his eyes open with wonder.

"Thank you, Brightnose. My warrior ancestors have decided for me to share the tragic news."

All around him, Sunpaw felt the cats tremble at Duskstar's voice, like they were delicate leaves on a tree swaying in a vicious storm.

"RiverClan is still grieving for Lakekit. A young warrior who's life was cut short. But without a mother, Rosettakit with die also, we cannot afford to lose more kits."

Sunpaw didn't feel like cheering the names of those poor kits, he hoped that Rosettakit would make it.

"Just three more moons," Goldpaw prayed silently beside Frogpaw, Sunpaw guessed that was the time when Rosettakit became an apprentice.

Duskstar stared down at his paws, a clear sign that he was worried for the youngest cats of his clans.

"But prey is still at large in our territory. The apprentices will continue with their play dates, I do not care what any other clan leader thinks. StarClan has already taken away Lakekit, and threatens to do the same with Rosettakit and Songkit."

Duskstar held his head high as he cast his gaze over the cats in the dark hollow, fury was flaming in his eyes. Ravenstar, the WindClan leader, stepped beside Duskstar and bowed his head.

"I do not wish to harm any young and innocent cat, Duskstar. I will also sit vigil for Lakekit tonight, whilst praying that Rosettakit makes it through. I'm sure Songkit will over come her sickness, they will all be fine. They're almost apprentices, they'll be the next warriors me and my clan will fear when we head into battle."

The youngest leader of the clans, brushed his pelt against Duskstar's as he nodded for the RiverClan leader to finish.

"Thank you, Ravenstar, I hope your warriors are doing well. I cannot not let my clan fight kits."

Sunpaw was reminded that Greypaw and Robinpaw were no older than him, how long had WindClan gone without apprentices?

Duskstar joined Palestar at the bottom of the ledge as they talked quietly with Brightnose and Brackenblaze. Sunpaw turned his attention to Ravenstar, the black and white tom stood tall. He was the youngest of the clan leaders, often looked over as a weak source to his clan, he was young enough to still be a warrior, but Sunpaw admired his determination and loyalty to lead his clan.

"WindClan is more than happy to announce its three new warriors; Bumbletail, Sootface and Jayflight. WindClan's apprentices, Greypaw and Robinpaw, are halfway through their training and will be attending to RiverClan's exercise, Dewpaw will attend also if Brackenblaze allows it."

Ravenstar's tone of voiced turned icy as he glared at down at his medicine cat, the brown and grey tabby tom swallowed as he bowed his head in apology for talking on top of his leader to other clan cats.

"WindClan is also happy to have four new kits; Thrushkit, Featherkit, Stripekit and Kestrelkit."

Sunpaw was nudged from his thoughts by a cheering Greypaw.

"Bumbletail! Sootface! Jayflight! Thrushkit! Featherkit! Stripekit! Kestrelkit!"

Sunpaw cheered, side-by-side with Greypaw and Robinpaw.

"Willowwhisper has also announced that she'll be joining Runningheart amongst the Elders. We wish the last of her days happy and relaxed before she walks with StarClan."

Sunpaw wasn't so sure if he should be cheering for Willowwhisper, but Robinpaw and Greypaw quietened down as Ravenstar stepped back from the rock ledge, allowing ThunderClan's leader to be the only cat on the rock.

"StarClan has shown us to be polite and rely on each other for knowledge and strength when times are difficult. We hope to remember this moment, so that this mistake never happens again. But, the most meaningful lessons are often learnt the hardest ways. Goodnight to all cats, and StarClan light your path, see you at the next full moon!"

As Spiderstar bid the clans farewell, StarClan revealed its shining warriors once again to bath the clearing in a soft glow of silver. Every cat, anywhere, looked to be a legendary warrior of StarClan. The gleam of passion in their eyes, stars lining their pelts and their voices blurred but sweet.

Sunpaw didn't want to leave, he wanted to meet all these legendary warriors, he wanted to run with them for as far as his paws would carry him.

"Sunpaw!"

The yellow and white tom was ripped from his thoughts when Frogpaw snarled over his shoulder, Greypaw brushed past Sunpaw and let out an amused purr.

"Go easy on him, Froggy, see you all in two sunrises!"

Greypaw and Robinpaw shot off before Frogpaw could cuff the grey tom over the ears. Ivypaw giggled as she waved her tail goodbye to Copperpaw. The three RiverClan apprentices touched noses with Rainpaw as Fawnpaw and Cinderpaw yowled farewell over their shoulders. Sunpaw was caught by surprise when he saw Jadepaw smiling at him, when she realised that he was staring back at her, she quickly bounded away.

"Let's go!"

Sunpaw was confused, but the touch of his sister's pelt and Spiderstar's voice brought him back to reality.

 _Two sunrises._

Sunpaw couldn't wait, he only hoped that Spiderstar would let him go, let him go and see Jadepaw again.

* * *

 **Well, I'm glad that's over, for now... Hope you enjoyed, and I still need more cats so if you're new just feel free to ask any questions and yeah...**

 **See you all in the next chapter of Sunfrost's Kits, also you should stick around to ready the crazy plot twists that'll be appearing once he's a warrior! But I just realized how much I missed out on him being a kit, so I'm gonna try to keep him as an apprentice before I run out of ideas.**

 **-Star4**


	6. Swimming Lessons!

**Sorry this took awhile, it a bit longer than the last chapter, but with some cool "playdate" action in it. So is the next chapter, btw. Also, warning; Ivypaw rages this time! And Jadepaw finally says something to Sunpaw! :O**

 **(::) Cookies anyone? This chapter's gonna be interesting...**

* * *

 **Talk Time (TT)!**

 _ **BooksRCoolYeah-**_

 **Thanks for submitting those cats! :D**

 _ **Frostypearl-**_

 **Thanks for Hollyflight! And for favouring my story!**

 _ **Silentleap85-**_

 **Thanks for those cats, I've put Twitchkit as a future kit in a family, so don't worry! He'll pop up soon. :)**

 _ **Rainstorm of ShadowClan-**_

 **Thank you! :D**

 _ **Night of Many Stars-**_

 **Thanks for those cool cats!**

 _ **anim8or-**_

 **I'm glad you're liking it and I'm glad I hit the right spot on with Rainpaw. Don't worry about the prophecy just yet, the cats are fine! And for those who remember it, keep an eye out in Book 2 because did anyone notice in the summary there's a "Cottonkit"? The prophecy mentioned 'cotton', so think about that...**

 _ **TheAlphaofDarkness-**_

 **Yes! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I've already PM you most of the things.**

 **OWNERS OF MUSHROOMPELT, BUTTERFLYHEART & THISTLEDUSK!-**

 **Can I please make them all related to Spottedflower and Frogpaw?**

* * *

 **Everything belongs to rightful owners, feel free to ask me any questions, send in OCs and PM me.**

 **TT's over! Read on, review your experience and enjoy! :)**

* * *

It had been two whole days since the Gathering, on the third sunrise was when the apprentices were going to meet up on the RiverClan border.

Sunpaw had been working extra hard to impress Spiderstar and hopefully convince her to let them go. Sunpaw had done all the work himself; cleaning out dens, almost going on every single patrol, hunting more prey, collecting tons of herbs and distracting the kits from the older warriors.

Sunpaw had done all the work himself because he didn't want to bother Rainpaw, she was having troubles on her pounces again. Frogpaw had fallen out of a tree trying to catch a squirrel but he insisted to go today. Ivypaw was a different story, Swiftstorm had almost lost her temper with Sunpaw for taking all the blame and carrying out Ivypaw's chores.

But Ivypaw was dealing with harsh cuts from Swiftstorm's training.

The rain clouds had cleared, for now and the dull sunlight was lighting up the camp, half woken ThunderClan warriors stumbled out of their nests.

Sunpaw grabbed a rabbit from the overloaded fresh-kill pile and padded into Roseleaf's den. Roseleaf had been sleeping with all the apprentices except for Sunpaw in her den, keeping an eye on the others with Meadowpaw's help.

"Ivypaw should be alright for today. Frogpaw, how's that leg going?"

Ivypaw stirred as Roseleaf drilled ThunderClan's apprentices, beside her Frogpaw rose to his paws and stretched one of his paws in turn.

"Hmm, its good, still a little sting but I should be fine."

Roseleaf turned to Meadowpaw who was coaxing Rainpaw out of the she-cat's dreams.

"Are you alright to go today?"

Meadowpaw asked her adopted sister, the thick-furred apprentice yawned and nodded.

Sunpaw dropped the rabbit in the middle of the den and pushed it toward Roseleaf and Meadowpaw first.

"Thank you, Sunpaw."

Roseleaf took a bite and swiped her tongue over her whiskers, she pushed some of the fresh-kill towards Frogpaw and Rainpaw.

"Eat up, you need your strength."

Ivypaw looked away, she hadn't eaten anything for almost two days, that had put every cat in ThunderClan on edge with Ivypaw.

"I wonder if Spiderstar will let us go out today...? Oh, we should bring back a minnow or something for her! No, primroses are best, they grow beside the river, unless Spiderstar's got an allergy..! How about we-"

"Shut up, huh? About we shut up over there, Rainpaw? I don't wanna hear your squeaky voice all throughout the day, again!"

Ivypaw bristled from where she lie in her nest on the other side of Frogpaw, beside Frogpaw was a shocked Rainpaw. Meadowpaw flinched, but Sunpaw knew; Rainpaw had been talking non-stop to the four of them for the past day and so.

Sunpaw looked past Frogpaw's shoulder to see Rainpaw with her head down, looking at her paws with her ears laid flat against her head. Frogpaw and Roseleaf noticed this as well.

"Ivypaw say sorry right now!"

Roseleaf hissed at her younger sister, the black and grey she-cat just stuck up her nose and huffed.

"What? Its not my fault motor mouth over here gives everyone headaches!"

Frogpaw turned to face Ivypaw with an evil-angry glare.

"Ivypaw!"

Ivypaw opened her eyes and made an equal glare back at Frogpaw.

"No! I'm sick of being stuck up in here like a kit! I'm perfectly fine! It's all Swiftstorm's fault! Shouldn't Stonegaze or Spiderstar punish her?"

Sunpaw knew the distressed and cranky apprentice was right, training with claws unsheathed was against the rules, but it still gave no right reason for Ivypaw to snap like that...

When no one answered, Ivypaw stiffly got to her paws and shook her pelt, pushing the dead rabbit away.

"I'm going to go to the RiverClan border, and only StarClan can stop me! I don't care how long I'll be gone or who shows up, but I can't be cooped up in here anymore!"

Before anyone could stop her, Ivypaw shot out of the medicine cat den and raced off toward Sunningrocks.

"Stop, Ivypaw, come back here!"

Roseleaf yowled, the remaining warriors in the camp turned to stare at the distressed grey she-cat, this wouldn't be the first time an apprentice has ran out of the camp without permission. Roseleaf sighed heavily as she padded back inside the den with her tail drooping behind her, Swiftstorm and Thistledusk came in with concerned faces.

"I'll go and stay with her all day today, if you want me to, Roseleaf?"

Meadowpaw asked her mentor.

"Okay, Meadowpaw, just make sure she snaps out of whatever she's in and make sure she eats something!"

Roseleaf called over her shoulder to her apprentice as Meadowpaw nodded and raced after Ivypaw.

Swiftstorm talked briefly with her litter-mate as Thistledusk and Frogpaw tried their best to cheer up Rainpaw, Sunpaw admired the two brothers kindness.

"Just ignore her for today, Rainpaw, something's set Ivypaw off."

Frogpaw informed as he intertwined his tail with his den-mate's.

"Frogpaw's right, Ivypaw's not usually this upset. But I heard Spiderstar is letting you guys go down to Sunningrocks for the day?"

Thistledusk nudged Rainpaw, the teary-eyed apprentice looked up at the brothers and nodded her head, the sparkle slowly coming back to her golden eyes. Sunpaw purred as he joined them, Swiftstorm was cursing under her breath as Roseleaf recalled the still-fresh events.

"She's right, what kind of mentor am I to make an apprentice do nothing but clean dens and gather moss? All I really teach her is pain through training with claws unsheathed!"

Swiftstorm looked down at her paws, digging up the dirt so she could hide her claws in them, Roseleaf brushed her pelt along her sister's. Sunpaw looked back at them, he wondered if that's how he and Meadowpaw would be like, side-by-side different roles but the same family.

"Don't put yourself down like that! Yes, you might be a little harsh on Ivypaw, but remember who she really is. She's a fighter, Swiftstorm. Do you forget the time she fought off a patrol of ShadowClan warriors all by herself? Or the time she rescued Rainkit from a windy tree branch when she wandered out of the camp during a storm? Or when she dragged Tigerlight out of a burning bush? And the time where she stood up for Sunpaw?"

Sunpaw was surprised, with little training, Ivypaw had learnt a lot through experience. Swiftstorm purred as she remembered how proud she had been of her little sister.

"Ivypaw saved me?"

Rainpaw spoke up from next to Thistledusk and Frogpaw.

Roseleaf looked over to her with a gleam in her green eyes and nodded.

"Ivypaw's strong, she's blind. She needs you to teach her how to handle the situation when her physical self isn't needed. Ivypaw needs you to teach her how to become part of the forest. She already knows how to defend it, now she must learn to become apart of it."

Roseleaf, Sunpaw thought, was a wise and smart medicine cat.

Swiftstorm nodded the fire being re-lit in her green eyes. "You're right, Roseleaf. Ivypaw needs me, but just not now..."

Roseleaf nodded as she flicked her tail across Swiftstorm's back. "Right now, Ivypaw needs to get some fresh air and stretch her legs. Same with you two!"

Roseleaf turned her attention back toward Frogpaw and Rainpaw, the two apprentices followed Thistledusk out for some exercises.

Sunpaw suddenly realized that he needed to talk to his mentor, quickly asking Swiftstorm where Spiderstar was, the yellow and white tom shot off into the direction the two grey sisters had said their leader was. Sunpaw had only seen the Great Sycamore tree once but he knew half of the way to get there.

Once the yellow and white tom found a huge tree trunk in the middle of the path he was taking, he yowled out his leader's name until he got a sign of where she was. Sunpaw stopped to catch his breath, his tail tip flicking back and forth as his eyes scanned the branches and leaves.

Suddenly, there was a loud rustling among the green leaves as a black and cream blurred furry shape flew out of the tree and landed on a nearby tree branch. She looked down at her apprentice as she swiped her tongue over whiskers and folded her tail over her paws, her yellow eyes weren't looking quite down at Sunpaw, but rather past him.

"Sunpaw?"

"Spiderstar!"

The yellow tom bounced excitedly, relieved he had found his leader, Sunpaw spun around as he felt a soft breeze come from behind him, was something hiding in the bushes, watching them?

"Sunpaw, my answer is yes."

Sunpaw spun back around to face his mentor, how did she know what he was going to ask her?

"How-"

"I've noticed how you've done all the duties on your own. I know that you're very loyal to ThunderClan, just take whoever you want down to Sunningrocks and spend as much time as you want down there. You can stay until its dark."

Spiderstar flicked her tail as she licked her paw, Sunpaw stared up at his leader, looking for anything to give him an answer of why Spiderstar was acting like this. But not wanting to disturb her anymore and miss out on meeting Jadepaw, Sunpaw flicked his tail.

"Okay, thanks Spiderstar!"

Sunpaw looked back over his shoulder at the bramble bush, after making sure nothing was there he sped off back to camp to collect Frogpaw and Rainpaw.

Spiderstar flicked her tail for the black tom come out of hiding, had Sunpaw looked any closer, he would've seen the WindClan leader's eyes peering back at him from in the bramble bush.

* * *

Frogpaw watched as Rainpaw went to leap on a golden leaf that had fluttered into the camp, the kits were helping them with their exercises as well. Wildkit held the leaf still as she watched Rainpaw drop into another hunter's crouch. Fuzzykit was standing beside Frogpaw, reminding the apprentice to keep stretching his legs. Thistledusk had a mini-me named Grizzlykit, correcting the apprentices and congratulating them when they did it right.

Mouseheart and Lionclaw were out for a walk, but Frogpaw didn't mind hanging out with the kits, he was sure that Thistledusk didn't mind it either. Spottedflower padded out of the Elders den and greeted her two kits, Butterflyheart and Mushroompelt were out on a border patrol.

"How's it all going?"

The aging tortoiseshell she-cat asked as she brushed muzzles with Frogpaw, her youngest son.

"I'm okay. Leg's getting better."

"Keep stretching!"

Fuzzykit growled in annoyance, Frogpaw looked down at the orange tom-kit and purred with amusement.

"Yes, Fuzzystar!"

Frogpaw held his head up high as he stretched his injured leg.

"Yay!"

The kits yowled, it was the second time Frogpaw had stretched without yelping or grunting in pain. Frogpaw himself had begun to believe that his leg was healing fast.

Spottedflower laughed as she went over to greet Thistledusk, the strongest of her kits.

"Spiderstar's not back yet?"

Spottedflower asked, but her son just shook his head. Swiftstorm and Roseleaf padded out of the medicine den to address the remaining patrols.

"I don't know where she is, or why she isn't in camp..."

Thistledusk trailed off as Swiftstorm shot him a look.

"Spiderstar's just gone for a walk, she'll be fine."

Roseleaf announced.

"Thistledusk, Winterleaf, Stonegaze. Are you all good to go on a hunting patrol?"

Spottedflower looked over her shoulder to see the old silver tabby grunt stiffly as she got to her paws. Spottedflower rested her tail tip on her former den-mate.

"I'll go, I can still move freely, let Stonegaze rest."

Swiftstorm nodded to the two senior warriors.

"Fine, Spottedflower can go with that patrol, I'll be going as well. Stay here and guard the camp, please, mom?"

Swiftstorm touched noses with her mother as the elderly warrior purred.

"You don't have to give me orders, Swifty, I love ThunderClan just as much as my kits. I will guard it with my last breath."

Frogpaw smiled at his mentor, if only Ivypaw had been here to witness how much her family cared about her.

A loud yowl from the camp entrance told Frogpaw that Sunpaw was back, the kits quickly rushed over to greet him as Fennelfoot rushed out of his nest with wide amber eyes.

"Great StarClan, are you alright?"

The old creamy tom touched noses with Sunpaw, they both looked twice their size.

"Frogpaw! Rainpaw! Guess what Spiderstar said!"

He called to his den-mates as he carefully stepped around the kits.

Frogpaw looked over to Rainpaw, there was a sparkle in her eyes and Frogpaw could feel his excitement pulsing through his pelt.

"What?"

Frogpaw dared to ask, but they all knew the answer.

* * *

Sunpaw yowled with joy as Frogpaw and Rainpaw ran alongside him in the undergrowth toward Sunningrocks, their pelts bristled with excitement while their eyes gleamed with happiness, they looked like excited kits.

Sunpaw suddenly stopped as he realized something.

"Oh, I have to meet up with Copperpaw at Fourtrees, remember?"

Frogpaw and Rainpaw stopped in their tracks and nodded.

"Right, want us to come?"

Rainpaw asked, Sunpaw shook his head.

"We'll met you at Sunningrocks then, be careful!"

Frogpaw called over his shoulder as they raced off again. Sunpaw started heading for the clearing with the tall four oak trees, he hoped Copperpaw was allowed to come, otherwise he'd be waiting all day for nothing!

Sunpaw panted once he stopped in the clearing with the four oak trees, he turned to face the Thunderpath that was the border between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, he waited for tabby she-cat to appear. A joyful yowl made Sunpaw look in the direction of five ShadowClan cats, but he only recognised one of them.

"Copperpaw! I thought you were coming alone..?"

Sunpaw looked past the tabby she-cat as they raced quickly over the Thunderpath, a sleek black and brown tabby tom started to bristle at this.

"Alone? What were two planning on doing here, Copperpaw?"

Copperpaw cuffed the tom's ear as she hissed.

"This is Sunpaw, from ThunderClan, he came to see if we crossed the border alright, as we'll be going through his territory. Got it, Toadpaw?"

Toadpaw retreated behind a scruffy she-cat with his head down as a black-blue tom nodded, he smelled of herbs.

"Everyone meet Sunpaw, he's really nice..."

Copperpaw trailed off as she looked the ThunderClan apprentice up and down, Sunpaw realised with all the work he's been doing he must look like a scruffy rogue rather than a warrior.

"Anyways! Sunpaw, meet; Toadpaw, Barkpaw, Specklepaw and Ravenpaw of ShadowClan! I didn't think Ravenpaw was free today and these three are newly apprenticed."

Copperpaw flicked her tail to each apprentice as she said their name, Barkpaw stepped forward and touched noses in greeting with Sunpaw.

"Nice to meet you, Sunpaw, please excuse my brother's rudeness. Lead the way."

Sunpaw nodded as he bounded off into the direction of the RiverClan border, Copperpaw took up the rear, Sunpaw could trust her enough with that.

By the time they got to Sunningrocks, the sun was high in the sky, perfect day for swimming.

Sunpaw picked up his pace as he heard giggles and loud splashing up ahead.

"It's this way!"

Sunpaw called over his shoulder as he lead the ShadowClan apprentices toward the river.

Thankfully, the water was tame and not too cold, the current was soft, and Sunpaw saw a flicker of silver swim past them.

"Fish!"

Specklepaw yowled out in surprise from behind them, Sunpaw smiled, was this the first time ShadowClan cats had seen a fish? Seen so much water?

"Sunpaw!"

Meadowpaw called out to them as they turned the corner.

Goldpaw was on the bank, coaching Frogpaw to keep his head up. Silverpaw was carefully leading a brown and white tabby tom into the shallow water. Meadowpaw and Ivypaw were having a water fight with Rainpaw and Cinderpaw. Bronzepaw was yowling for Fawnpaw to get down from a tree with Jadepaw giggled at them like crazy. Two SkyClan cats padded up to Sunpaw and the ShadowClan apprentices with water droplets on their pelts.

"About time."

A ginger she-cat hissed as her clan-mate shook water from his pelt, spraying the mist on the others, Toadpaw growled but Ravenpaw nudged him to be polite.

"Sorry about that, I'm Snakepaw and this is Foxpaw."

Sunpaw's eyes widen, the WindClan apprentices weren't here, they were the fastest cats of the clans so why weren't they here before them?

"Sunpaw!"

Goldpaw helped Frogpaw crawl up the bank as she yowled for her clan-mate to go over and greet them.

A fluffy silver-grey tom that also smelt of herbs bounded up to them.

"Hi, I'm Icepaw, who wants to hit the water first?"

Icepaw kneaded the ground with his jaws open in a huge smile.

The ShadowClan cats shuffled their feet as Sunpaw looked around for the WindClan apprentices.

"I'll go first!"

Copperpaw volunteered, she was a bit scared yes but after she showed the younger apprentices how it was done everything would be fine.

Ravenpaw joined them, he pawed at the water, testing it first.

"Alright, watch me carefully, the current could change at any moment."

Sunpaw stood beside the ShadowClan litter-mates as they watched Icepaw carefully walk into the shallow water, the silver tom crouched down in the water to let the river soak his pelt. He flicked his grey tail for Copperpaw and Ravenpaw to do the same. "This way, you'll get used to the current and the water if you let it soak into your fur."

There were sudden loud paw-steps as everyone turned to see Greypaw and Robinpaw racing toward them with two other apprentices and a stumbling Dewpaw. Sunpaw bounded up to them to touch noses.

"Hey everyone! Theses are litter-mates Ashpaw and Ebonypaw!"

Sunpaw was happy that the WindClan apprentices had shown up, that means all of them were allowed to come. He nodded his greeting toward the two grey brothers as he looked back at the chaos.

"Alright, there are five RiverClan apprentices and four clans. I'll go with ThunderClan, Tawnypaw, you come with my group as well! Silverpaw, can you please lead the ShadowClan apprentices? Bronzepaw, you've already made friends with SkyClan. Icepaw, that leaves you with WindClan. Are we all good to go? If you don't want to drown, I suggest you listen to what your group leader says!"

Goldpaw announced while she stood on the opposite bank facing all the apprentices.

Sunpaw nodded, he watched as the groups went off. The brown and white tabby tom that Sunpaw had seen earlier came over to them with a nervous smile.

"Everyone, this is Tawnypaw. He was made an apprentice over night, he's here to learn how to swim as well. Tawnypaw, these are ThunderClan warriors. Meet, Ivypaw, Meadowpaw, Frogpaw, Rainpaw and Sunpaw."

Tawnypaw touched noses with all the ThunderClan apprentices, he seemed no older than a kit, but Sunpaw was happy nonetheless.

"Alright everyone, carefully get into the water and soak your pelts!"

Goldpaw urged everyone into the water while the other clan cats were introducing one another and starting off the same. The RiverClan apprentices to have seemed to already have planned this whole thing out. Every group had their own section of the river and Sunningrocks. The river was shallow everywhere which was fine and the current was still soft.

Sunpaw copied what Icepaw had done earlier, he carefully let his paws slip into the water and shivered. The water wasn't too cold but he could feel the pebbles on the river bed being shifted around, the current swaying his paws threatening to knock him off balance.

"Its tricky at first, I know."

Goldpaw waddled over to Sunpaw, Ivypaw was talking to Frogpaw as Meadowpaw was coaxing Rainpaw and Tawnypaw into the right position. Already all the ThunderClan apprentices had learnt this with ease.

Sunpaw's eyes drifted over to Jadepaw, beside her and Snakepaw, the other SkyClan apprentices were doing good as well. Jadepaw stared back at Sunpaw, there was a pleading in her eyes, was she struggling too? Was she scared like him?

Sunpaw looked away and focused on doing the task, safely. Sunpaw let out a sudden gasp as the water swelled under his belly, letting a sudden cold wash over him. Sunpaw looked back at the SkyClan apprentices to see Jadepaw giggling at him, Sunpaw purred in amusement as she did the exact same thing.

"The water usually this cold?"

Ivypaw asked Goldpaw, they were all in the water on their bellies now.

"Hmm, its been colder, warmer, worse. This is an alright day for the water to be like this."

Goldpaw crawled forward to touch noses with Rainpaw to reassure the young she-cat, Sunpaw watched as the two purred at each before Goldpaw told them to stay here as she swam over to her brother.

Silverpaw was having troubles with Ravenpaw, the ShadowClan medicine cat was old enough for his warrior name but he was still the smallest cat there.

"Okay, Ravenpaw? I need you to hold your chest up and keep your paws on the ground. Don't worry, the water carries and if you get tired on your paws like that just bounce in the water and return to that position."

Goldpaw informed, she reminded Sunpaw so much of a clan leader. Ravenpaw nodded as he tried that, the water wasn't getting into his face anymore as his clan-mates cheered him on. Goldpaw swam over to Bronzepaw, Sunpaw's eyes caught Jadepaw but someone else was there.

As Goldpaw, Bronzepaw and Cinderpaw helped coax Fawnpaw into the water and helped Foxpaw with the height of the water, Snakepaw brushed his pelt against Jadepaw's and started talking to the tabby she-cat. Sunpaw half wished he was closer to hear what they were saying, but he knew it couldn't be anything good or of his business.

Sunpaw decided to brush it off before spotting Snakepaw brush his muzzle along Jadepaw's, Sunpaw's mouth fell open as he watched Jadepaw roll her eyes and look away.

"Is everything okay, Sunpaw?"

Tawnypaw waddled over to the yellow apprentice, creating splashes in the water around them, the water ended up in Sunpaw's mouth. Sunpaw choked as he tried to get the water out of his mouth, Goldpaw quickly swam back over to them, and if it weren't Sunpaw choking he would've noticed Jadepaw staring at him with fear in her green eyes.

"Sunpaw!"

Goldpaw threw one of her paws down on the yellow apprentice's neck, causing the water to flow out of Sunpaw's mouth and back into the river. Tawnypaw ran back to RiverClan's shore and looked to be on the verge of crying.

"I'm so sorry, Sunpaw! Goldpaw, I swear, I didn't mean it!"

Goldpaw joined Tawnypaw after she made sure Sunpaw was alright.

"Its alright, Tawnypaw, it wasn't your fault. It was just an accident, Sunpaw's fine."

Goldpaw flicked her tail on the young apprentice's shoulder.

"Why do you have to be so stupid? Close your mouth next time, we're in the water for StarClan's sake!"

Meadowpaw hissed at her brother, Ivypaw cuffed Sunpaw over the ears, but Frogpaw pushed them away as Rainpaw stepped closer to her foster brother.

"Those mean cats, are you alright? We can go back to camp if you want..."

Sunpaw spotted Jadepaw looking at them with jealously in her eyes? Did Jadepaw not know who Rainpaw was to Sunpaw? But Sunpaw just shook his head, he took it as an opportunity to get back at the SkyClan cats.

"No, I want to stay here and play! I'm fine, Rainpaw, thanks for caring."

Sunpaw purred as he brushed past Rainpaw and went to waddle over to the WindClan cats. Greypaw crawled over to greet him.

"Hey, Sunny! How's it going? Look what I can do!"

Without warning, Greypaw swam over to the other side of the bank and back to touch noses with his brother. Dewpaw shrieked with joy as he cheered his brother on, Ashpaw did the same while Icepaw watched on. Sunpaw waddled up to Robinpaw who was trying to get Ebonypaw to crouch down in the water.

"I can't! I'm scared! It's going to sweep me away!"

Sunpaw brushed the young apprentice's pelt with his tail as he crouched in the water beside them.

"Hey, if anything you'll taste it."

Sunpaw and Robinpaw giggled, Ebonypaw eventually gave in and crouched beside Sunpaw, Robinpaw was crouched on the other side of Ebonypaw.

"That's good! Wait, Sunpaw? Are we changing groups already?"

The RiverClan medicine apprentice asked, a confused look stuck to his face.

"No, Icepaw, I just came over here to talk with Dewpaw and Greypaw."

Icepaw nodded, his welcoming smile came back to his face as he flicked his tail in the direction of the WindClan brothers, Sunpaw started to heading for them. Greypaw was beside Dewpaw, teaching his clumsy brother how to push off the river bed and glide across the water.

"Hey, can I join?"

Sunpaw asked as he crouched down next to Dewpaw.

"Sure."

Greypaw nodded as he straightened up Dewpaw in the water with his paw.

"Right, remember what I said and follow me."

Sunpaw watched as Greypaw took off to the deeper part of the river, they had to cross this section to get to the bank on RiverClan territory, the current wasn't strong enough to sweep them away but Ebonypaw still hesitated before waddling out and away from Sunningrocks' bank side. Ashpaw and Robinpaw were next to swim around, Icepaw helped Sunpaw do the same thing. Sunpaw felt his claws swipe the water beneath him as he paddled across the river toward Greypaw and Dewpaw.

Sunpaw was swimming like a pro by the end of the day, he only just noticed the sun going down when Copperpaw yowled for her clan-mates.

"I'm sorry, but Palestar said to be back by sunset."

Copperpaw touched noses with Sunpaw, Goldpaw, Greypaw and Icepaw as the other ShadowClan apprentices said their goodbyes.

"Thanks for everything, it was fun." Specklepaw called over her shoulder as she rounded up her brothers.

"Yeah, we have to go, medicine cats go to Highstones tomorrow night, we need our rest for the long journey."

Ravenpaw reminded the other clan medicine cats, Icepaw, Dewpaw and Meadowpaw nodded.

"Wait! Tomorrow night? WindClan's got room for a racing practice for anyone who wants to go, it'll be on the day that medicine cats return... But anyone who wants to come lie on the ground!"

Greypaw quickly called out before he let his body collapsed to the ground, Sunpaw quickly shook the water off his pelt and joined in laughing with Greypaw.

"Okay, that's everyone except the medicine cats." Silverpaw counted.

"See you later then."

Barkpaw waved his tail goodbye as the ShadowClan cats, along with the WindClan cats raced off. Next was SkyClan to leave, Sunpaw looked around for Jadepaw.

"See you soon, Sunpaw." The yellow tom looked to see Jadepaw touch noses with him, the dark tabby she-cat purred and rushed off to join her clan-mates. Sunpaw couldn't believe it, was that Jadepaw or someone else?

"Ooh, Sunny's getting lucky!" Bronzepaw and Icepaw padded past a stunned Sunpaw with giggles exploding under their breath.

"Come on, Thunder-cats, we need to go home too." Goldpaw flicked her tail for her clan-mates to get on the opposite bank of Sunningrocks, Tawnypaw touched noses with Rainpaw in farewell as he carefully swam across the river.

"Goodbye, thanks again and see you in a day or so!" Frogpaw called over his shoulder as they started heading back to camp.

Today had been the best! Ivypaw was starting to look up once again, Meadowpaw was going to go to Highstones for the first time, Rainpaw had met a friend and Sunpaw had finally talked to Jadepaw! Well...

It was still better than nothing.

* * *

 **So what'd ya think? :D I know, I'm crazy to write such a long chapter and then have more plans for making more (longer) chapters but they're interesting so stick around to find out all the secrets! :D And if you're new around here, go check the Allegiances to see what I need and see what everyone's talking about!**

 **Anyways, have a nice day and Sunpaw loves you all! :)**

 **-Star4**


	7. Did We Make It?

**I just watched a beautiful butterfly hatch from our tree in the backyard! o.o**

 **Also, shout out for the forum "TurtleClan" those lovely users over there are having trouble with less people and too much free time. It's really fun to be on and I would love if you could check it out. Only if you get bored and need someone to talk to just check on my profile for any forums you want to be in. I'm the leader of IrisClan and I'm mostly on forums anyways so you could always come and hangout with me and make some friends! :D**

 **Everything belongs to rightful owners.**

* * *

 **(TT!)**

 _ **anim8or-**_

 **Thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying this and I've come to really love the characters as well, I just hope that its not too bad with the updating either too fast or not at all. :( Yeah, all three of them in there with poor Roseleaf and Meadowpaw! XD :( Ivypaw and Swiftstorm sort things out, its the same with my sister... :/** **That tension between Ivypaw and Rainpaw might continue, but I doubt it. Anyways, there's action between them at the start of this chapter. :)  
0.0 Ravenstar with Spiderstar? That's not the only secret lurking around! Also, this one's another play date chapter, so I hope you enjoy! I thought, once I read back between Sunpaw and Rainpaw was a bit awkward but Jadepaw soon gets back into the centre of attention. ;) ****Poor Ravenpaw, X( he's not in this chapter, so no more embarrassing him! :D Its great that you like Tawnypaw, thanks!**

 _ **Night of Many Stars-**_

 **I did put your cats in, IDK if they're toms or she-cats if you want anything changed, just tell me! :)**

 _ **Frostypearl-**_

 **I tried to put a nice mate with Hollyflight, don't worry I'll soon put Fallowkit in there alongside Birdkit and Twitchkit if you don't mind?\**

 _ **TheAlphaofDarkness-**_

 **I was thinking about adding more to Thistledusk and the family thing... Thanks so much for the nice review and I'm glad I captured the cat's personalities how you wanted to too! :P**

 _ **Rainstorm of ShadowClan-**_

 **That's great! Hopefully you'll enjoy this one too. :)**

* * *

 **Read on, enjoy this chapter, I can't wait to write the next one! If anyone has any questions, OCs feel free to send them in or PM me!**

 **WARNING:**

 **There's some disturbing scenes in this chapter, containing talking about dead cats and how they died as well as a violent cliffhanger at the end! o.o**

 **Be prepared!**

 **3nJ0y!**

* * *

The night air was cool, but not too cold, it didn't even seem to be like the start of leaf-bare at all. The stars twinkled brightly in the sky, each and everyone of them shined brightly on their own. The moon was shaped into a crescent, a smile looking down upon the forest. There was a slight breeze, brushing the trees and making their leaves sway gently. Everything was quiet, well, almost quiet.

Sunpaw stirred as he heard voices around inside the Apprentice's Den. Sunpaw awoke to stare into the green eyes of his den-mate, Frogpaw shifted quietly to tell Sunpaw to be quiet also, he pointed his tail in the direction of two silver glowing shapes just paw-steps away from them.

The moonlight shone through the holes in the leafy curtain and onto the pelts of Ivypaw and Rainpaw, the two she-cats were talking quietly to one another. Their eyes were twinkling like the stars in the night sky, even though it was still dark, the fur on them looked softer than ever in the glowing, silver moonlight.

Sunpaw lied back down next to Frogpaw as they listened to the two she-cats.

"This has to be the first, if not only, time that they've talked to each other like this."

Frogpaw whispered in Sunpaw's ear, the toms lied next to each other in silence as they stared through the darkness, listening as the two she-cats talked.

"Yeah, Stonegaze had planned on me being the last litter actually. I was supposed to have a brother, Rainkit, but he died before we were a moon old."

"Rainkit? Is that who Honeyfur named me after?"

"I never knew she did!"

The two grey cats laughed softly, thinking that they didn't want to disturb their already awoken den-mates.

"I'm sorry, for Rainkit and making you mad..."

Rainpaw looked at her paws as Ivypaw rested her tail tip on the younger apprentice's shoulder.

"Don't be, I don't remember Rainkit as much and you're just as close as a litter-mate to me anyway. Besides, I'll talk to Swiftstorm in the morning, we're supposed to be out climbing trees tomorrow."

"Oh, climbing's really good. You'll love it!"

Rainpaw whispered excitedly to Ivypaw, half of the older she-cat's pelt was covered in darkness.

"Can you tell me what it's like? So I know what to brace myself for?.."

Ivypaw asked, her whiskers quivered with worry.

"No problem. At first, it'll seem hard, just dig your claws into the bark and pretend you're running up the tree. Then you get to leap from branch-to-branch, feel the wind in your fur! Once you're on top of the tree, as high as you can go, look out over the forest. At first, it might just be green tree tops, but its actually amazing to be up there like that, and you'll never want to come back down. There's really nothing to fear, I bet Swiftstorm will only make you jump the low branches for a start."

Rainpaw brushed her tail along Ivypaw's mouth as the four cats pricked their ears, out in the camp, something was rustling amongst the bushes. Sunpaw tilted his head to peek past the edge of Frogpaw's nest to see two cats padding out of a nearby den.

It was time for Meadowpaw and Roseleaf to head to Highstones, along with the other medicine cats of the other clans. Sunpaw wondered what it was like, he liked being a warrior but he was so curious as to what made Meadowpaw interested to become a medicine cat.

Was it healing cats?

Talking to StarClan?

Able to cross borders with ease when it came to difficult times?

Being close to the clan and its leader?

Or was it because Meadowpaw didn't want to have any kits?

A million reasons flew through Sunpaw's mind but he couldn't nail a single one down, he heard Ivypaw shift in her nest and was brought back to reality.

"There they go, good luck Meadowpaw and I'm so sorry Roseleaf."

Ivypaw whispered as they watched the two she-cats walk out of ThunderClan camp, Rainpaw batted Ivypaw with her paw.

"Do you want them to hear us?"

Ivypaw stayed still, half wishing she could've ran out there and screamed her apology. When it was all silent again, Rainpaw shook it off as Frogpaw slowly rose to his paws.

"Good morning ladies."

Frogpaw yawned as he sat next to Ivypaw, Sunpaw decided to stay in the shadows, he knew that Frogpaw would tell them everything but he didn't care.

"Froggy, didn't you lose a litter-mate too?"

Rainpaw asked, Sunpaw was surprised that the she-cats weren't shocked that Frogpaw was awake this early and eavesdropping on them, had they done this before?

"I lost two actually."

Frogpaw licked his paw, sighing he looked outside with a distant and sorrowful look in his green eyes.

"It was the same with Spottedflower, we were supposed to be her last kits. Just two moons after we were born, my sister, Dovekit, died. Then probably about, three or so moons ago I lost my brother, Quailpaw. But it doesn't matter, myself and Ivypaw have been through a lot. Like she said, the four of us are like our own family. I've been Ivypaw's best friend, you've been Sunpaw's sister, since the day that we were all born."

Sunpaw purred as Frogpaw gestured with his tail for all four of them to sit on the ledge just above Spiderstar's den and watch the sunrise. Ivypaw grumbled as the cold morning air clung to their pelts, their leader had been gone all day and night apparently, no one's seen her since Sunpaw had told the apprentices that they were allowed to go to the RiverClan border. There was no reason for the clan to be worrying though, Swiftstorm kept saying that she knew where their leader was and for them to leave Spiderstar alone.

Frogpaw leapt onto the silver ledge first as he awaited Rainpaw, the silver she-cat was doing better on her pounces and leaps again. Ivypaw flicked the dew off her paws before joining them, last was Sunpaw. All four of the apprentices sat on top of the ledge, facing the trees that hid Snakerocks and the Twoleg's territory, the sun rose from this direction.

"It's so cool."

Sunpaw mewed as they watched the big ball of yellow light slowly arise from the pink and grey waves.

But it wasn't just the sight, it was the fact that the four apprentices had treated each other like litter-mates, loved each other in that way and always had an eye out for every one of the four, even Meadowpaw.

* * *

After they had watched the sun fully rise in the sky, Swiftstorm yowled at them to get down and join patrols.

"But we have that WindClan racing today!"

Rainpaw wailed with despair, neither of the apprentices wanted to miss out, but they had to do their duties first!

"You will get to that after you do your patrols and training! Ivypaw, meet me down at Sandy Hollow please."

Before the grey and black apprentice shot off, Swiftstorm touched noses with her younger sister. For a moment, Sunpaw saw something magical spark in the sisters' eyes but Ivypaw quickly dashed away before anyone could say anything.

"Rainpaw, I want you to go with your mentor on his patrol today please. It's a hunting one."

Rainpaw nodded as she sped off toward the camp entrance, Lionclaw, Jaystorm and Thistledusk were waiting for her.

"Now, Frogpaw I'm getting the kits to do all the cleaning today. Can I get you to go on Tigerlight's patrol?"

Frogpaw looked past the deputy's shoulder as he spotted Tigerlight, Winterleaf and Mushroompelt calling him over, tipping his head to Swiftstorm in farewell, he soon joined them.

"Sunpaw, I know Spiderstar's not here, but can I get you to go with Honeyfur, Darkflame and Butterflyheart for a dawn patrol?"

Sunpaw nodded to the deputy, she was being nice today. That left Stonegaze, Spottedflower, Fennelfoot and Swiftstorm to either guard the camp or go on a hunting patrol. Mouseheart was doing fine on her own and the elders still had energy in them, except for Stonegaze who was getting the day off her warrior duties.

Sunpaw raced up to touch noses with his mother, it had been awhile.

"Hello my son! It's been awhile, what's kept you so busy?"

Honeyfur greeted Sunpaw as she flicked her tail for the patrol to exit the camp, Darkflame took up the rear as Honeyfur lead them to WindClan and RiverClan's border. Butterflyheart padded beside Sunpaw, the yellow and white tom just had to ask.

"Do you remember Quailpaw, or Dovekit?"

Sunpaw winced as he felt the silver and light brown tabby's sadness wash over him, the she-cat sighed, showing the same look that Frogpaw had in her blue eyes.

"Quailpaw was Thistledusk's apprentice. He was clawed to death by SkyClan warriors, it was just a haunting ambush. Over that strip of territory between us! I, Thistledusk, Quailpaw and Jaystorm were patrolling that area one day, we didn't know what was going to happen. The cats just flew out of the trees like giant rain drops, their claws and teeth like that of a bird's beak, their weight like that of when you get hit by a monster on the Thunderpath. For four whole days, my eyes had been shut, due to injures and the nightmares I had as I watched my clan-mates and brothers be ripped apart. To have Quailpaw screaming out for mercy as your vision fades, you can't get up because they'll kill you. Thistledusk had a limp paw for two moons, Jaystorm was what would've been had Quailpaw stayed alive. Scratches, claw-marks, teeth-marks, scars and shredded fur. But Quailpaw... He had one of his legs ripped right off, his belly sliced right open and the dullest of eyes I had ever seen on any cat."

Darkflame padded in between them, Sunpaw had to look away, he never knew what the bright family had been through. Quailpaw would've been unrecognizable, Jaystorm would've felt hell throughout living in it all. Thistledusk, the burden of losing his apprentice, and his little brother.

"You're lucky they didn't kill Jaystorm. You just got knocked out with a few scars, Thistledusk was quickly overpowered. There was no stopping that ambush, we'll never forgive SkyClan for that."

Sunpaw now understood why most of SkyClan's warriors, including Jadepaw, were more than ready to kill him the day they had met.

"You were three moons old, Frogpaw was devastated, I don't know how Ivypaw managed to heal him like that after all that's happened between them. They're strong. The SkyClan warriors, most of them, are dead. Spiderstar lead an attack on their camp, we didn't like it, but she made us kill their weakest cats. Kits, apprentices, queens, elders, you name it. But few remain still alive."

Darkflame growled.

"Tallflame. Creekfrost. Whiteshadow!"

Butterflyheart hissed the remaining ambushers' names.

Honeyfur dropped back to eavesdrop on them and dragged her son closer to her, out of fear that he would up end up like these vengeful cats.

"You're forgetting. Most of SkyClan's cats were innocent. Snowpelt lost his life in that battle, after we lost our warriors and SkyClan had lost their next generation of cats. Spiderstar and Larkstar gave in. No more battles, no more blood shed, no more kits dead."

Sunpaw remembered that name, Meadowpaw had said something about it when they were kits. Snowpelt was their father! Quailpaw's death had lead to the kits being fatherless. The two ThunderClan warriors repeated Honeyfur's last sentence.

"No more battles, no more blood shed, no more kits dead."

Sunpaw closed his eyes as he prayed to StarClan, _no more._

* * *

Sunpaw was sharing a vole with Mouseheart's kits while he watched Frogpaw and Ivypaw run into the camp with their eyes wide open, fur sticking out in all ends, and their breath lost.

"Sunpaw! Rainpaw! Its time!"

Sunpaw swallowed the morsel he had in his mouth and got to his paws.

"Time for what?"

Fuzzykit meowed as the kits looked to the sun-pelted apprentice.

"Time for more training! I'll be back by tonight."

Sunpaw flicked his tail across Grizzlykit's shoulder and touched noses with Wildkit as he padded up to his den-mates.

"Where's Rainpaw?"

Ivypaw asked as she turned her amber gaze toward Sunpaw, he shrugged.

"I'm over here," Rainpaw stuttered as she padded out of Roseleaf's den with half a poppy seed in her mouth.

Sunpaw twitched his whiskers, "have you been ill today?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm fine, let's go! Swiftstorm said we could, has anyone seen Spiderstar today?"

Rainpaw asked as she brushed past Sunpaw and touched noses with Frogpaw in greeting.

"Yeah, she came back for Sharing Tongues. She's really tired though..."

Sunpaw informed them, after his patrol, he had been given the day off by Spiderstar's word. Sunpaw didn't want to admit that his leader had a bad feeling about them going today, but the sun was already beginning to lower itself in the sky. Ravenstar had said that the apprentices were welcome onto WindClan's territory for the night.

"Well, what are standing about meowing for? Let's go before it gets too late!"

Ivypaw yowled as they headed off, like a bunch of kits. Thundering paws echoing through the undergrowth, they caterwauled with excitement and happiness, ready to see their other clan-cat friends again.

* * *

Sunpaw couldn't believe it, he was racing his clan-mates along the windy moor, the mighty breeze knocking the breath out of them as they raced along the short yellow grass.

"Oh my great StarClan, we have to stop! I can't breathe!"

Rainpaw panted from behind them, Sunpaw stopped and waited for her as the others keep running, they couldn't stop or the wind would knock them clean from their senses. But Sunpaw had grown used to it in the matter of heart-beats they had been exposed to it, his fluffy fur a barrier from the wind.

"Alright, let's go!"

Sunpaw yowled over the roar of the wind after he had made sure that Rainpaw was fine. Suddenly, a light grey tom streaked past them, he was soon followed by a brown she-cat, and then finally a grey tom with amber eyes spotted them and flicked his tail for a darker grey tom to help the ThunderClan cats out.

"Don't fight it, use the wind as a boost."

Ebonypaw instructed, they waited until the wind was behind them before taking off. Ebonypaw was right, it felt as if Sunpaw were being pushed by a great force and that he'd soon lose his grip on the ground. Rainpaw streaked past Sunpaw with ease, leaving the yellow tom behind in the dust. Sunpaw spat as he coughed and closed his eyes, now the wind was in front of him, blowing dust and other things into his eyes.

"Sunpaw! Everything alright?"

Robinpaw bounded up to him with Ashpaw hot on her heels, Greypaw flew past them and headed back for the group of young cats, there was a slightly older silver cat there with them. After Sunpaw had rubbed the dirt out of his eyes, the wind was beside him, he could see that Greypaw was beating Ebonypaw and Rainpaw by a fox-length, those cats were fast!

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just, can you walk beside me?"

Sunpaw pleaded, Robinpaw and Ashpaw nodded.

"We know its scary and annoying at first, but really its like not even that hard."

Ashpaw meowed as Robinpaw hushed the younger apprentice with her tail. Together, they swiftly padded up to the group of young warriors, as soon as she saw him, a brown tabby she-cat bounded up to him and brushed her muzzle against his.

"Sunpaw! Its good to see you again."

Jadepaw mewed with delight, her jade-green eyes brimmed to life with happiness, Sunpaw purred as he stared back at her but someone caught his eye. A brown and white tom glared at the ThunderClan apprentice with such hatred that the wind seemed harmless to knock him off balance. Sunpaw stepped slightly away from Jadepaw with worry in his blue eyes as his ears laid flat, he just nodded curtly to Snakepaw.

"Its nice to see you too, Jadepaw."

With that, Sunpaw padded past the SkyClan warriors and joined Ashpaw beside the remaining ThunderClan cats. The silver she-cat yowled for everyone to be quiet as the WindClan apprentices lined up in front of the groups, Sunpaw saw that at least every cat from every clan were here.

"This is Jayflight, she's a young warrior but she's here to help."

Robinpaw flicked her tail at the silver she-cat, Sunpaw guessed that this cat was Jayflight.

"Alright, you know the usual. Group up, these are your group leaders. SkyClan will go with Robinpaw. ShadowClan, you get the lovely Ms Jayflight. RiverClan is with Ashpaw, Ebonypaw, you go with them. And lucky I get the Thunder-cats!"

Greypaw kneaded the ground as he purred with delight at the last part, Sunpaw laughed back at his friend. The groups split off with their leaders, Sunpaw noticed Snakepaw telling Jadepaw off for greeting the ThunderClan apprentice. Foxpaw was the same with Cinderpaw while he had greeted Copperpaw.

"Alright, I'll teach you how to withstand the wind, and then we'll take turns running. At the end of training, each clan volunteers a cat to race the other clan cats and represent their team!"

Greypaw purred as he heard cheerful yowls emit from his group.

* * *

It had taken little time for them to become used to the dusky winds, the sky was beginning to turn into an ill blue and yellow, but it was time for the racing! The wind had slowed down but only just a bit. The wind still roared at the young cats from time to time, big gusts or small breezes it was the WindClan moor after all.

Sunpaw watched as his clan-mates volunteered Rainpaw to represent ThunderClan, she was up against Cinderpaw, Bronzepaw, Barkpaw and Ashpaw. Surprisingly when they took off, Rainpaw managed to keep up with Ashpaw and the long-legged bronze RiverClan warrior, the three of them streaked ahead but not too far that they would run out of stamina. Behind them, Barkpaw jogged swiftly, a breeze ruffling his fur as he huffed, Cinderpaw's heavy dark coat dragged him down but they all seemed to be a little faster than before.

"Well done."

Greypaw meowed in congrats, Ashpaw came first but WindClan usually didn't count for this one. Rainpaw had overtaken Bronzepaw and was coming second, Barkpaw had run out of breath leaving a tail-length of time behind him and Cinderpaw.

"Congrats everyone, you did well. Next cats up!"

The final cats took their positions, every other clan cat except for them and Jayflight had already been in a race. Frogpaw had done well with his long legs and Ivypaw had never ran out of stamina.

Now it was Sunpaw's turn, he looked at his opponents; Toadpaw from ShadowClan, he was thick-furred like Sunpaw but seemed to have more than enough stamina to carry him. Ebonypaw from WindClan, sleek and short-furred with long legs, he'd win this for sure. Goldpaw from RiverClan, strong muscles with big paws and slightly longer legs, she'd be a challenge. Jadepaw from SkyClan, her pelt was low to the ground but she's got stamina and slightly longer legs, she'd be a little bit of a challenge too. Sunpaw thought of himself, he had a thick coat of fur on and his legs weren't quite long, he was tired from all the other duties he had taken over in ThunderClan, but he bristled with determination.

"Everyone ready?"

Jayflight asked as she paced the line of cats. They all nodded as they got into their positions ready to fly across the moor.

"Go!"

The cats cheered from behind them, Sunpaw took off without a second thought.

Ebonypaw was trailing behind Jadepaw, probably warming up his muscles before he made a mad dash for the finish line. They had to run to the edge of WindClan's territory and back, the turning around part was probably difficult to do at full speed.

Sunpaw was behind Goldpaw with Toadpaw at the back of the group, when the edge of WindClan territory came into sight, there was a loud shriek as something large pelted towards them.

"Keep running!"

Sunpaw heard someone yowl, he couldn't tell who it was over the noise of the gusts of wind and the black long snake chugging across the field toward them, Sunpaw suddenly lost sight of his friends but he kept running as instructed. There was another loud noise erupting from the large snake as Sunpaw pelted across the twigs lying in their path, he ran for his life. Paws flailing out in front of him, his breath short and shallow, his blue eyes wide with fear.

Sunpaw fled straight past the large snake as he lost his sight, he found himself tumbling down a rocky small hill, he quickly picked himself up and kept running. He dashed in between two large logs as he heard a horrible noise. Thundering hooves headed straight for the ThunderClan apprentice, he didn't know what was happening, where were the other cats?

The hooves suddenly met Sunpaw's side and kicked him far away toward the logs again, hitting his head and sending pain all throughout his body.

Sunpaw lie still on the ground, his vision fading as he groaned in pain.

Where are the others? Where am I? What happened?

These questions spun through Sunpaw's head before he blacked out, letting the cool night air smother him.

* * *

 **I told you! :D By the way it was a train, they ran across the train tracks and ended up in a farm with horses.**

 **I've only just now realized that I've hit past 10,000 words! :O And thank you to all the lovely people who keep reading, who have followed, reviewed and favoured the story. :)**

 **But I hope you all enjoyed, I will either see you in PM, forums or the next chapter.**

 **-Star4**


	8. StarClan's Problem

**Sorry if this chapter's a little short than the previous few ones, I was trying to save better things for the next one and I was too interested in StarClan's warriors. If you get confused of anything or have any questions, OCs, put them in. :)**

* * *

 **(TT)!**

 _ **Rainstorm of ShadowClan-**_

 **Predicted what? Also, are you okay? I think I've fallen out of the bed once too... :(**

 _ **TheAlphaofDarkness-**_

 **I am so sorry if you had trouble understanding, gosh I'm so bad! X(  
I know, its good but sad at the same time! I'm sorry for making you feel that way, I didn't want to make out Spiderstar as the bad guy, but I think that's already flown out the window! :) **

_**Frostypearl-**_

 **Its all good. No, they're like family, they're not related but they treat each other as family. :)  
Fallowkit is fine, the description is very helpful, thank you! In the next book, I'll keep Hollyflight alive long enough for that to happen, she'll pop up heaps. Because the second/third book centres around ThunderClan, SkyClan, WindClan and/or ShadowClan, the book after that focuses on RiverClan's madness.  
Lol, Frosty da Snewmon! XD **

* * *

**Alright, enjoy this short but interesting chapter! Oh, and I did update the Allegiances for the StarClan cats, but if you don't like it, don't worry, its only for me, like to see what's what and who looks like who. If I got anything wrong please say because half your dead cats just had names and I did try my best! Anyways, if your cat has deceased family and would like to see them make an appearance please put them in. Also, if you think I should put StarClan in proper Allegiances, that would be silly and unusual, but go ahead and ask me if its difficult for you to understand.**

 **And hey! Over 20,000 words and just over a 1,000 views, and just over 30 reviews! :D A huge thank you to everyone who keeps reading, reviewing and has "fallen in love" with this story! I can't wait to get started on the next book..! :/ And thank you for everyone who checked out the forums! :D**

 **Read on, I'll talk to you all later! :)**

* * *

The world all around them was a dark blue, only a few distant stars glittered, the grey moon hung over his head like a burden, the only light source as the snow-pelted warrior looked down on his son. His amber eyes full grief as he watched, waiting for the yellow and white tom to move, give a sign that he was alright.

Two kits ran by the StarClan warrior's paws, one a pale grey she-kit with blue eyes, the other a dark blue tom with amber eyes.

"Dovekit! Lakekit! Leave Snowpelt alone!"

A young grey and brown warrior with a white chest glared at the two kits with greenish-yellow eyes, Snowpelt rested his tail on the apprentice's shoulders as he let the kits play with his whiskers.

"Let them be, Quailpaw, I never got to be with my kits. These young cats never got to be warriors, its only fair."

Three other cats joined them, their soft pelts reassuring the deceased ThunderClan warrior.

"I miss my kits too, Snowpelt, but we live here now. This is our home, Quailpaw, we are family." A golden she-cat gave the ThunderClan apprentice a purr.

"I know, Snowheart. Its just that I hate sitting here without helping them!" Quailpaw huffed as he sat down beside them, shuffling his paws.

"We are helping them! Just, in a different way..."

All the starry warriors except for Snowpelt turned to see a white and ginger tom bristle.

"We cannot help them, Sharpwood, not like this..."

Snowpelt sighed as he closed his eyes, a sweet scent suddenly surrounded them.

"I was a ThunderClan warrior once, I know how hard it is to not follow your instincts and trust your heart when times like these are very difficult."

A black and white she-cat brushed her tail along her clan-mate's shoulder.

"I know, Willowsnow, I know..." Snowpelt sighed as his amber eyes disappeared into his white fur.

"But maybe we can help them?"

A dark grey tom-kit squeaked from under Snowpelt, his sky-blue eyes staring back up at the ThunderClan warrior.

"Rainkit's right, ThunderClan has never given up, so why now?"

Quailpaw growled as his pelt bristled with determination and persistence.

"Because our cats do not walk those skies," Skystep called out from where she sat next to her mate, they were worried for their son as well.

"There are no borders in StarClan!"

Shatterclaw yowled in protest to the WindClan cats.

"That's StarClan, fish breath, what about the other rogues who travel these skies?"

Greyshard defended his mate.

Snowpelt ignored the arguing behind him until he noticed Crowkit curl himself into a ball out of fear.

"Enough!"

Snowpelt yowled to his fellow starry warriors, he turned back around to keep watch on Sunpaw.

"Snowpelt, you're not thinking of what I'm guessing you're going to do, are you?"

Another ThunderClan she-cat brushed pelts with Sunpaw's father.

"Yes, Lightsplash. My mate protected your kit, will you help me protect mine?"

Snowpelt turned his icy amber gaze to Lightsplash, then to the other StarClan warriors.

Skystep and Greyshard looked at each other with worry in their eyes, "we'll do whatever it takes to make sure that Ebonypaw comes home safely."

Lakekit pounced on Snowpelt's paw. "I want Goldpaw to come home!" He yowled his older sister's name with pride.

"Even though their clan-mates killed me, I want to help SkyClan get Jadepaw back." Quailpaw titled his head at Snowpelt, as if asking the older warrior for permission.

Snowpelt nodded his snow-white head to the StarClan warriors.

"Although we cannot walk with them forever, they must make friends with these clan less cats, so they can come home."

Snowpelt looked back at his son as he noticed a loner pad up to the young tom and nudge him with her forepaw, beside her were the other clan apprentices. Shocked, scared and worried.

* * *

"Sunpaw!"

There was that voice again, sweet but icy. _Jadepaw!_

Sunpaw tried to move, but everything hurt, he wanted to open his eyes but he was scared of what he'd see if he did. Did they all make it? Were they far from the border? What was that thing?

"Sunpaw? Wake up, you're okay."

Sunpaw titled his ears to a new voice, water and fish rolled off her tongue. _Goldpaw!_

"Come on, we're wasting time, he's a dead cat that's for sure."

Sunpaw winced at this tom's voice, harsh and spunky. _Toadpaw..._

"Never talk like that, young tom! This one's fine, he just needs to be relaxed as soon as he wakes up."

This voice was new, very new. Sunpaw carefully opened one eye and stared up at a muscular silver tabby, her blue stare matching his, she smelt of straw and mice.

"Sunpaw! You're alive, we're alive! Thank StarClan!"

As soon as Sunpaw tried to get to his paws, Jadepaw and Ebonypaw cuddled him, earning a pained grunt from the ThunderClan warrior.

"Who are you?"

Sunpaw asked as he twisted his head to look at the silver she-cat standing beside Goldpaw.

"Sunpaw; this is Hawk. She lives on the farm. That thing that chased us was called a 'train', Hawk states that its at least a day's journey back to the WindClan border."

Goldpaw informed, Sunpaw looked at her confused. It was still dark, how long had he been out? Surely they had only been running for a few heart-beats, it couldn't have taken them all night to run this far!

"That's impossible."

"No, they're right Sunpaw. It'd take us more than a day to get back home. We still have a few minor injuries and don't know where we are."

Jadepaw rested her tail on Sunpaw's flank, but the yellow and white tom was thinking beyond this moment. If they were past clan borders, was StarClan still with them?

Hawk shook her pelt as she flicked her tail for the young cats to follow her over to a large red den.

"This is where Hawk lives, its called a 'barn'."

Goldpaw practiced saying it with Sunpaw and Ebonypaw.

Barn, train, what next?

Jadepaw padded beside Sunpaw as Toadpaw took up the rear. Hawk lead the way towards this "barn", they squeezed through a gap in its "door" and plopped themselves down on the "floor" that was covered in yellow, soft straw.

"There's more upstairs, where we can sleep. But if you are hungry, there's plenty of rodents to hunt."

Hawk flicked her ears in the direction of something scampering throughout the dark barn, Sunpaw looked around. It was dark, but warm, everywhere was the scent of mouse. His mouth watered at the flooding scent.

"I'm not sure how to hunt in this area..."

Ebonypaw trailed off, trying to get his eyes used to the darkness.

"Same."

Goldpaw stated, she shifted where she lay on the wooden ground.

"I know how to hunt in the dark, I've done it before."

Jadepaw sat up and licked her paw.

"I can help you, its easy really. ShadowClan gets their cats used to the dark, we rely on sound and scent first. Then we get used to the confined area, using echoes."

Toadpaw shrugged as he padded up to a "wall" and started to follow the "perimeter" of the "barn". Sunpaw thought that the loner was just making up words.

"Sunpaw, do you know how to hunt like this?"

Jadepaw asked as she finished grooming herself and looked down at the sun-pelted apprentice. Sunpaw nodded, the other apprentices had always snuck out of camp when the fresh-kill pile was low during the night time, he knew how to hunt in the dark and there were a ton of confined areas on ThunderClan territory.

"Do you want to hunt with me, Jadepaw?"

The tabby nodded her head as she purred, Toadpaw began teaching Goldpaw and Ebonypaw how to hunt the mice while Hawk easily scored herself some food and went to take a nap. "Upstairs" was sleeping only, they had to do everything else down on the ground. Half the time, Jadepaw got nervous, it was easy for a SkyClan warrior to feel trapped on the ground.

"Look, I caught one!"

Goldpaw hissed under her breath, a dead fawn-coloured mice under her paws, she carried it back over to the make shift pile, Ebonypaw was watching Toadpaw's every move. Soon enough, the three apprentices had a mouse each, Sunpaw started to stalk a white mouse, its dark eyes gleaming from the soft moonlight peeping in through the holes in the "roof" of the barn.

After Sunpaw had successfully caught the mouse, he helped Jadepaw with her catch. They all waited until everyone got enough food and ate together.

"There's not that many injuries, mostly just cuts and bruises."

Goldpaw inspected everyone.

"We'll need poppy seeds to sleep better, marigold to stop the wounds getting infected, cobwebs to stop bleeding. Comfrey for any broken bones, dock to soothe the wounds, stinging nettle to stop any swelling."

Sunpaw swiped his tongue over his whiskers as he finished the mouse, everyone looked at him surprised.

"How do you know all that?"

Toadpaw asked, his fur fluffing up to match his size to the other cats, Ebonypaw was still the leanest one there and not to mention that Toadpaw still looked like a kit.

Sunpaw shrugged it off, "my sister's a medicine cat, sometimes Meadowpaw teaches me these things in case something like this ever happens."

Sunpaw looked at Jadepaw, beside him, the tabby's jade-green eyes popped open wide.

"Wow. Okay."

Goldpaw said in between bites.

* * *

Sunpaw was bounding through a snow-covered forest, everywhere snowflakes were falling. The air wasn't as cold, but rather sweet, the snow softer than it should be. The trees were beautiful and the bushes quivered with prey.

Sunpaw laughed as he played with the large clumps of snow, suddenly a large ball of snow hit him. At first it was cold, then it exploded into something warm like happiness, Sunpaw narrowed his eyes to slits to see what had thrown that snow ball.

A soft giggle of a kit caught Sunpaw's attention, he looked in front of him to see a pale grey she-kit with blue eyes, her laughter reminded Sunpaw of Frogpaw. Suddenly a huge swirl of sadness planted itself in Sunpaw's belly, he missed home, his friends, family!

Before Sunpaw felt anymore sadness, the kit threw another snowball at the yellow tom and giggled as she ran off. "Hey!" Sunpaw yowled after her but he couldn't be mad at the little she-kit, she was having fun.

Sunpaw followed the she-kit, she was surprisingly fast for such a tiny cat. Sunpaw came to a halt as the pale grey she-kit leapt onto a snowy tree branch alongside six other kits. Sunpaw's mouth dropped open, who's kits were they? Why were they here?

Suddenly the snowy ground swirled underneath them as amber eyes pierced Sunpaw's pelt, the muscular tom's pelt camouflaged within the snowy forest, the kits just giggled at Sunpaw's surprise.

"Hello Sunpaw."

The warrior spoke, his pelt was covered in glittering stars as his eyes shone brightly, he had the faint ThunderClan scent.

"Who are you?"

Sunpaw asked, unsure of how to greet this cat. The snow-white warrior stepped forward until his black nose touched Sunpaw's pink one.

"I am Snowpelt, warrior of ThunderClan, deputy to Spiderstar, mate of Honeyfur, father of Meadowpaw and Sunpaw."

Sunpaw's blue eyes widened, this was Snowpelt! The deceased deputy to ThunderClan, his father!

A few of the kits kept giggling but most nodded greeting to the snow-pelted warrior.

Suddenly Snowpelt lunged at the ThunderClan apprentice, Sunpaw shrieked as he was pushed into the snow. The icy snowflakes like fir leaves, sharp needles, too cold. The kits just began laughing again, all Sunpaw could see was either white fur or snow, he yowled for help with his claws out. His breath was beginning to shallow as his vision blurred.

"Sunpaw, I cannot let kits lead my legacy. You must train hard to become the next protector of StarClan, you have to live and respect all cat's decision, no matter the warrior code. I'm sorry my son, but this is for the sake of all cats, you must become the next warrior of the moon."

* * *

"Sunpaw!"

Sunpaw woke with a start, had Snowpelt just tried to kill him?

"Sunpaw? Stop clawing our fur off!"

Sunpaw winced at Jadepaw's comment, all six cats were huddled closely together for warmth in the barn upstairs. Sunpaw slept in between Ebonypaw and Jadepaw. On Jadepaw's side was Hawk, on Ebonypaw's side was Goldpaw and then Toadpaw.

Sunpaw noticed the turned up straw he had been lying on and the slightest trickle of blood coming from a fresh cut in Ebonypaw's ear. Sunpaw winced again, guilt overflowing him, he'd talk about Snowpelt to Goldpaw in the morning.

"I'm so sorry, Ebonypaw."

Sunpaw whispered, but Ebonypaw curled over to face the tom, not the slightest anger in his amber eyes.

"Its alright Sunpaw, it doesn't hurt. Did you have a bad dream?"

Ebonypaw rested his tail tip on Sunpaw's shoulder in comfort, Jadepaw huffed as she went back to sleep, her fur ruffled from Sunpaw's thrashing.

"Yeah, we'll talk about it in the morning."

Sunpaw whispered to the WindClan tom.

"But it dawn already!"

Toadpaw rasped from on the other side, trying his best not to disturb Goldpaw.

Sunpaw held his head over Hawk's rising chest, sure enough, dawn was peeping through a crack in the barn door. The world outside was as golden as Goldpaw's pelt and Rainpaw's eyes. There were pale gold, nearly white, clouds with streaks of pink as the short grass outside looked to be a soft green.

Sunpaw sighed, Hawk let them rest in for a few before getting them up and healed before preparing the journey back home.

* * *

"Snowpelt!"

The said warrior flicked his ears back as he watched ThunderClan's dawn patrols start off. A rank stench of rats and darkness clouded around the snow-white warrior.

"Yes, Whiteshard?"

Snowpelt turned to face the ShadowClan queen and her mate, her pelt almost as white as Snowpelt's, almost.

"Who, in StarClan, attacks their own kit!?"

The angered queen snarled at him, Snowpelt eyed her and the deceased leader.

"Wolfstar, are you forgetting who gave you a life? Who offered your mate protection after she died? Might reminding yourself and Whiteshard before you growl at me once more?"

Wolfstar's eyes narrowed to slits, his hackles began to rise, showing the ThunderClan warrior that he was very mad.

"Snowpelt! All this is very unnecessary, would you like to tell Honeyfur or Spiderstar first?"

Snowpelt saw the ShadowClan leader was trying to remain calm, but it took all the effort the grey tabby tom had.

"Go ahead, tell them why Sunpaw needs to understand."

"Not like this!"

Lightsplash interrupted her clan-mate with a lash of her tail.

Snowpelt turned to leap on top of a rocky ledge, beside him were Quailpaw and Birchpaw, the seven kits were waiting beneath them.

"You see these young warriors? You are all lucky to have families! Have a warrior name! You are all lucky to have been with your kits and mates, Lightsplash I know. I know what pain is like, but do you know the burden of protecting _StarClan_? Making sure all is peace? Making sure cats down there are happy and have faith in us? I was chosen to protect StarClan by Owlstar! He was fading and couldn't keep us all happy! Knowing me, he knew I could help any cat no matter what they did to me! I am the moon's warrior, I know what is right. Without me, or those before, StarClan would've been in more darkness then that of the Place of No Stars."

When the arguing and bicker rose even more, until it sounded like crooked thunder, Snowpelt flicked his tail for the seven kits to teach the deceased cats a lesson. With a yowl, Lakekit lead the way, pulling on whiskers, chewing tails and running on the paws of the larger cats. Quailpaw, Swiftpaw, Deerpaw and Birchpaw stood beside Snowpelt.

"You're very lucky, those kits only listen to you."

Swiftpaw said, her whiskers quivered in fear of being pulled off by terrorising kittens.

Snowpelt only laughed, "don't worry, kits only listen to their mothers. And me..."

"That's because without you," began Birchpaw. "There wouldn't be five clans in the forest to begin with."

* * *

 **As I forgot to put in the last chapter, I was looking back on my original idea/cast and I was originally going to make Sunfrost a medicine cat! O.O I had no names for the other casting cats other than; Sunfrost, Meadowpaw, Jadepaw, Cinderpaw, Sparrowcloud, Ivypaw, and only a few more... All the other cats that are mine have just been put in without a second thought! XD**

 **Also, there was originally going to be 10 books! :O But I can't even remember what they were originally so there might be less, you never know until it all happens! \\_('.')_/**

 **Anyways, feel free to correct me on anything, I don't mind if I made something difficult for my readers, I'm here to make everyone's day! :D**

 **Any questions? Any OCs? I'll be asking owners questions later (near the end or next book) so stay tuned or I'll have to chase you up and PM you! :)**

 **-Star4**


	9. Eclipse

**Heads up! This could be the last chapter for awhile, because this Sunday I'm going camping with the family for 5 days! D; Anyways, I tried to add everything I wanted into it but I think I failed that part! ;D**

 **E** **verything belongs to rightful owners.**

* * *

 **(TT!)**

 _ **Guest-**_

 **Thank you so much for those awesome OCs! :)  
And Guest 2? Thanks for the nice review! :D **

_**TheAlphaofDarkness-**_

 **Yeah, so many cats but its good! :D More characters! I might lose track sometimes too but that's what makes OC submitting so much fun, you get to put a bunch of cats with a person and the forget the next day and then go back into the history of PM and reviews and then you're like: "Ahhh, yeah, I knew dat!" :V  
Snowpelt and Sunpaw get along, don't worry. Its just really hard to call a person the "bad guy" and another one a "good guy" because this is Warriors after all and no cats paws are truly clean! :P **

* * *

**Read on, enjoy this chapter, I can't wait to write the next one! If anyone has any questions, OCs feel free to send them in or PM me!**

* * *

Sunpaw couldn't sleep, he was in that snow-covered forest again. Everything was fine, but he was on edge, he didn't know if Snowpelt would attack him again. He wouldn't know where the warrior was, for a start, Snowpelt lived up to his name.

Sunpaw whirled around the trunk of a pine tree as he stared wide-eyed at a cream-furred she-cat with different brown-coloured spots covering her pelt. She seemed to be talking softly to a grey and white tabby tom-kit.

"This is who we really are."

A she-cat spoke up from behind Sunpaw, the yellow tom jumped out of his fur.

"StarClan is loving, caring, all things that make a family. Excuse your father, he had no reason to attack you like that."

A light brown tabby she-cat stared at Sunpaw with the same blue stare that he had.

"I'm Morninglight, mother of Tigerlight. I was a warrior alongside your father. He was brave, kind, caring and strong, sometimes he was a mouse brain. But he couldn't wait for you and your sister to arrive."

Morninglight padded away toward the cream she-cat and the grey and white tabby before Sunpaw could say anything.

Arrive?

The atmosphere shifted as the world around him began to darken, Sunpaw spotted those dreaded amber eyes staring back at him. Sunpaw bristled, he bared his teeth and leaned to pounce ahead of the white tom if he attacked again.

"Look at you, my own son. Now I realise that no one is loyal, even to StarClan. Warriors bicker, fight, argue over the littlest-stupidest things!"

Sunpaw didn't drop his guard as Snowpelt hissed in anger, but deep down the apprentice was scared and confused.

"Even though I am the most important cat in existence, no one listens to me like they should! Why did they choose me? What made me so special from the other cats?"

Snowpelt swiftly jumped down from the earthen ledge he was standing on, he began muttering to himself, his white tail lashing violently. Sunpaw noticed Snowpelt's claws unsheathe, they were silver and hooked, still it never fazed Sunpaw.

"What do you mean?"

Sunpaw growled back, surely these StarClan cats wouldn't let Snowpelt, his own father, attack him? Unless there was a reason...

Snowpelt lifted his head, his amber eyes glowing from the dim moonlight. All around them was darkness.

"Who are you loyal to?"

Snowpelt was attacking Sunpaw in a different way, the yellow tom snorted.

"I'm loyal to my clan. To my family, clan-mates and leader."

"Are you!?"

Snowpelt snarled, Sunpaw lashed his own tail as he stomped one of his paws on the cold dirt beneath them.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Snowpelt straightened his muscular shoulders as he looked his son up and down.

"I know your loyalty will shift. No cat's loyalty is pure, nor will this ever change. There is a dark future you must lead, Sunpaw. You must stay loyal to ThunderClan, no mater what its warriors have become. The cats of ThunderClan will look to you one day and have a hunger in their eyes. Hunger for the end of the chaos. Your loyalty may shift before this, but no matter the cat of your family, of your clan..."

Snowpelt trailed off as another cat joined them, Sunpaw strained to see but this newcomer hid himself in the shadows of the fir trees.

"You must remain loyal, even when they have lost their faith in you. Never lose faith in yourself, if they see that you've given up, who are they to become? Who are these cats supposed to look to when they act like frightened kits?"

Sunpaw looked back at Snowpelt.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

Snowpelt shuffled his paws as he flicked his ears, Sunpaw noticed that the shadowy cat was listening to them.

"After life, you have a very important role. I train you like this so nothing can ever hurt you."

"Who attacks their own kit!?" Sunpaw snarled at the snow-pelted warrior.

"The sun and moon have never gotten along, even when they're in the same sky. You'll understand later, but for now, trust these clan less cats. You'll need their help to survive this journey and they'll need you at a point in their lives as well."

Sunpaw looked at his father, what did the sun and moon have to do with this?

"Why are you talking about the sun and moon?"

Snowpelt sighed, "these are troubling times for StarClan; there is no peace here, not anymore. There are no borders, but there is no heart for the dead."

Before Sunpaw demanded a true and easy answer, the atmosphere swirled again and all went black.

Sunpaw was waking up.

* * *

"Sunpaw!"

Toadpaw hissed in the ThunderClan apprentice's face, Sunpaw woke with a start, confused and frustrated. It was twice in one night that Snowpelt had visited him without a reason.

Sunpaw sat up and shook his fur while he yawned, Jadepaw stirred beside him. Goldpaw was at the barn's entrance talking with Hawk, as Ebonypaw shared a mouse with Toadpaw.

"Hmm, I don't want the dawn patrol. I already told Brindlecloud that I'd take the moss one with Doeheart's kits..."

Jadepaw groaned, Sunpaw stifled a purr as he nudged the tabby she-cat again.

"Well, I would consider it but Doeheart's taking them for some training practice while you can pick ticks off the Elders."

Jadepaw jumped to her paws, fur bristling as her jade-green eyes flew open.

"What? That's not fair!"

Jadepaw forced her fur to lie flat once she took in her surroundings, but the stench of fear, sadness and surprise was the only scent of Jadepaw. Sunpaw wanted to curl his tail with hers and promise her that they'd get back home, but he was unsure if the SkyClan apprentice would let him do that and get away without any injuries.

"Ugh, whatever. Where's the food?"

Jadepaw bounded down the "staircase" and met up with Goldpaw and Ebonypaw.

"Sunpaw! Do you want mice or something else?"

Goldpaw called up to him, Sunpaw quickly joined them with a confused expression, what else were they going to find here?

"Sure, but what else exactly?"

Sunpaw asked as he touched noses with Ebonypaw and Hawk.

"Hawk said there's lots of other prey outside in the fields and tree line, we can stretch our legs and hunt out there but if we don't find anything, there's always mice in here. Toadpaw and Ebonypaw have already eaten, they're just going to stretch their legs and bask in the sun."

Goldpaw informed as she flicked her tail across Sunpaw's shoulder.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

The RiverClan she-cat asked as she looked Sunpaw all over.

"Yes, why?"

Goldpaw had a lot of unusual things to say this morning.

"Because your pelt looks ruffled, like you've either been somewhere fighting someone or you just couldn't sleep comfortably."

Goldpaw looked Sunpaw in the eye, the yellow and white tom bristled, he didn't Goldpaw to inform him of his stupid dreams and the suspicion that he had snuck out last night.

"Don't worry, we all have trouble sleeping sometimes when we're homesick."

Hawk said as she flicked her tail, she lead them outside and sat down beside Toadpaw as they watched Ebonypaw run across the field. The dark grey WindClan tom flew across the field without any wind pushing him, Sunpaw was impressed at how fast the young cat could run. His tail streaking behind him as he turned and started to do laps around the horse filed Sunpaw has passed out in last night.

Sunpaw looked around for someone to partner up with to hunt, but Jadepaw had already chosen Goldpaw, Sunpaw shrugged it off. Toadpaw was enjoying the early morning rays so Sunpaw knew better than to disturb him. Hawk was listening, watching the fields and trees carefully, maybe she wanted to hunt?

"Hello Hawk, I was wondering if you'd like to hunt with me?"

The silver tabby looked up at him, Sunpaw noticed that he wasn't the only one who didn't get a goodnight's sleep. "Alright." Hawk strode over to the field with a few trees in it, the grass wasn't too tall but good enough to find some sort of prey.

Sunpaw bounded after the older she-cat, the reek of Twoleg glided off her pelt, Sunpaw thought Hawk had been a kittypet for some time but there seem to be no Twolegs around, its was just the clan cats and Hawk. Plus, if she was a kittypet, Sunpaw knew for a fact, her owners wouldn't let her sleep in the barn and they'd put kibble out for her.

Sunpaw pricked his ears as he heard the beating of wings over head, he noticed how Hawk flinched at this before they both looked up to see a striking red robin land on one of the trees in the field.

"Do you want me to get it?"

Sunpaw asked Hawk as he dropped into a hunter's crouch, Hawk just nodded as she padded back toward the fence to watch. Sunpaw shrugged it off and went to climb up the tree like Rainpaw had told Ivypaw to do; hook your claws into the bark and use your weight against the tree trunk. Soon, Sunpaw scrambled up the first branch and turned to face the robin who was watching him with big dark eyes, it chirped when Sunpaw met its gaze. Sunpaw went to leap on that same branch and quickly pounce on the bird, Sunpaw gathered his strength but the robin quickly flew away, Sunpaw hissed as he flexed his claws in the bark.

Sunpaw looked over to Hawk who was watching the sky in case for anymore birds. Sunpaw decided to go back into the barn and hunt some mice when a Twoleg monster pulled up beside the field. Sunpaw leapt down from his tree branch and yowled to warn the others, but the Twolegs spotted him & Hawk first.

They seemed to strangle Hawk as she sat there unmoving, another Twoleg raced over toward Sunpaw and snatched him away from the ground. Sunpaw yowled for help. Toadpaw's eyes widen as he watched on in horror, Jadepaw raced back into the barn, Goldpaw screeched out to him, Hawk watched with curious eyes.

But it was Ebonypaw who raced to Sunpaw's rescue, the other Twolegs kicked Ebonypaw away from their legs before grabbing him and Goldpaw who had joined the rescue. They shoved Sunpaw, Ebonypaw and Goldpaw into silver wired boxes. They all sat in their own box and clawed the silver wires trapping them inside. They were placed inside the back of the Twoleg monster, it was dark, stuffy and warm. Sunpaw scented other animals inside the monster and it was hard to breathe. Goldpaw was snarling and growling for the Twolegs to let them out while Ebonypaw's breathing became short and rapid.

Goldpaw was furious, Sunpaw was unsure of what to do and Ebonypaw was going into shock.

* * *

Snowpelt raced beside the truck with his son, Goldpaw and Ebonypaw locked inside.

"Give up, warrior, they'll be fine. Its no use to chase that thing, we'll find it later."

Snowpelt growled as he stared up at a white and grey tom lying beside a cream she-cat as they watched the StarClan warrior race endlessly beside the truck.

"Storm, Pike, what would you do if your kits were inside that truck?"

Snowpelt snarled at them, Pike flicked her tail as Storm narrowed his eyes.

"Well, in this situation, nothing! They're safe, Snowpelt, we just have to keep an eye on the others for now."

Pike meowed as she groomed herself, Snowpelt growled in frustration as he watched the truck disappear out of sight. Maybe these clan les cats were right, maybe the Twolegs wouldn't keep the apprentices locked in those cages forever?

* * *

 **Well, I'll either update quickly tomorrow or see you in 5 days! ;O Any questions, feel free to ask.**

 **-Star4**


	10. No, Swiftnose, No!

**Hello! Sorry this took so long! Been crazy at my house for the past week!** **I updated the Allegiances, sorry this chapter was short.** **Also, go please check out the Allegiances for this story as well as my working one.**

 **"A Dark Spoof" still needs a lot more cats. And I started a new role-play forum! :D** **If you can, please go check all this cool, new stuff out.** **The forum's called: "BarkClan, FlowerClan, MoonClan & SwiftClan RP", don't worry if you can't find it, I've been having trouble too but hopefully that gets sorted out soon. **

**Anyways, hope you all had a lovely Christmas (or any other holiday!) & have an awesome New Year.**

 **Read on, review your experience, & as always; enjoy!**

* * *

 **(TT)! **

_**Night of Many Stars-**_

 **Um, writing helps me out a lot, actually. I always write to get ideas out of my head or I put pen to paper when my emotions over flow, did you mean to say that in a rude way?**

* * *

 **Everything belongs to rightful owners.**

* * *

Sunpaw jerked himself awake, he was trapped inside a wired metal cage, hidden inside a room full of darkness. Other cat's fear scents rose around him, the only light source was a strip of yellow gleaming in the floor where the Twolegs entered.

"Psst!"

Sunpaw twitched his ears in the direction of Goldpaw's hiss, they had been trapped there for what seemed like moons.

"You awake?"

"You alright?"

Ignoring Goldpaw's constant question, Sunpaw turned to a little black tom-cat shaking in the corner of one of the cages. Ebonypaw turned to the ThunderClan apprentice with wide amber eyes as he shook his head. "No. Where are we? Why haven't the others found us yet?"

"Because Hawk doesn't care, Jadepaw ran off on us & Toadpaw just sat and watched!"

Goldpaw hissed as she unsheathed her claws to hook them on the outside wire of her cage. In the darkness, another cat stirred as its familiar boggy scent reminded Sunpaw of something.

"Toadpaw? Is he there with you?"

The invisible tom asked, his voice croaked with sadness and hope.

"N-no... Who are you?"

Goldpaw suddenly returned to her calm and patient state and peered in the darkness to make out who the tom was.

"I'm Swiftnose, of ShadowClan, my apprentice is the brother of Toadpaw: one of the missing cats!"

Swiftnose hissed in the darkness, Sunpaw recognized the voice when he first saw Copperpaw, Swiftnose had been on the same patrol.

"I'm Goldpaw, of RiverClan. Beside me are Sunpaw & Ebonypaw."

Ebonypaw quietly crept to the edge of his cage and peered into the darkness to try and spot Swiftnose.

"How did you end up in here?"

Sunpaw felt the ShadowClan warrior shift nervously within his cage.

"I was on a patrol, looking for Toadpaw and you lot. Some Twoleg monster came by and scooped me up, here I am."

Sunpaw felt Ebonypaw hold his breath as Goldpaw bristled, Swiftnose meowed quietly as footsteps were surrounded by the door.

"A human's coming!"

Another cat, possibly rogue, hissed the warning from the darkness. Sunpaw had a second to react as light filled the room, blinding them all. In a instant, a Twoleg ripped open a cage and snatched out a light grey tabby. The tom hissed as the Twoleg carried him away, darkness filled the room again but the door was still open. Coming from the light outside, Sunpaw watched as a collar was shoved onto Swiftnose's neck.

The warrior code stated that a warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet, but Swiftnose had no other choice. Sunpaw felt Ebonypaw breathe heavily as Goldpaw paced in her cage, hissing and spitting.

If Sunpaw was forced to become a kittypet like Swiftnose in order to survive, did that mean the warrior code had rejected him?

Did StarClan mean for Sunpaw to never be a warrior?

* * *

Snowpelt yowled with rage as he paced on the spot beside Pike. His son would be a warrior!

"Storm! You said nothing bad would ever happen to them!"

The white and grey tom bounded to the Moon warrior's side and growled lowly.

"Look, I only said for the apprentices & Hawk not to get in harm's way. The rest of StarClan made up Swiftnose's fate."

Snowpelt sighed as he settled himself down between the two rogue deceased cats.

"Okay... They're out of clan borders, now they're out of clan rules. What else is next?"

Snowpelt half asked himself, the cream queen looked up at him.

"How about meeting the worst Twolegplace cats of all?"

* * *

Hawk leapt onto the window sill, her view was blocked by a curtain, she flicked her tail for the other two cats to join.

"Your friends are in there."

Hawk flicked her ears toward the window.

"What is this place?"

Toadpaw awed, he had never been this close to a Twoleg den.

"This is the Pound, a place where stray animals end up. Some come out to be human toys, some don't come out at all..."

Jadepaw winced as the door of the Pound was swung open, out trotted two Twoleg kits and their parents, with a light grey tabby cat clutched in their arms.

"Swiftnose!"

Toadpaw shot to his paws as they watched the ShadowClan warrior helplessly be carried away into the belly of a monster.

Jadepaw's breath hitched in her throat, she felt guilty of how she had fled when Goldpaw & Ebonypaw had fought to try to save Sunpaw. But Hawk had calmed them down, they were here to get their friends, hopefully nothing happened to them now.

But they weren't the only ones trying to save their friends.

Hawk hurriedly pushed Jadepaw & Toadpaw through a open window, as two cats padded out of the bushes, flexing their claws.

"Boulderclaw, we shouldn't be this close to the Pound."

A silver-furred tom with black stripes meowed nervously, his companion only twitched his nose.

"Relax, we're here for a very good reason."

Boulderclaw leapt onto the fence that Hawk & the apprentices had been perched on earlier. with a flick of his tail, the tabby joined the battle-scarred tom as they peered inside the window.

"Those young cats come from the same group that I do. That's why, Bear, we need to get them out before they go home."

Boulderclaw's ragged mew turned into a laugh, Bear only twitched his whiskers as he looked from Boulderclaw to the dark window.

"We will join them into our group, make NeverClan stronger. Then, we will take back what is rightfully ours!"

Bear smiled as Boulderclaw laughed louder, yes, they would reclaim their forest and make NeverClan strong again!

* * *

 **Damn! NeverClan's on the rise! After the next chapter I will have NeverClan's allegiances up.**

 **Have happy holidays! Cya in the next chap.**

 ** _-Star4_ **


	11. Book 3: Sneak Peek!

**Hey everyone, I got a little bored & writers block but I should be back to doing this. Anyways, down below is a sneak peek of "Sunfrost's Kits, Book 3: Running Dawn". **

**Don't like, don't read.**

 **If you do like, please read on, review your experience, & as always- enjoy!**

* * *

 **(TT)! **

_**Rainstorm Is On Winter Break-**_

 **Thank you so much, and that's okay. :)**

 _ **Guest/Night of Many Stars-**_

 **Thanks, but it's okay. :)**

 _ **Nightpytt-**_

 **Lol, I know damn Jadepaw! But this is SkyClan before they left the forest, many many many many moons before! :D**

 _ **theamazingcurlyfry-**_

 **Yeah, it was a plot twist that I & another user came up with, I'm so sorry about that but this is not the last that you will see of Swiftnose! **

* * *

**WARNING: If you do not wish to spoil anything, then please wait for the next chapter, don't read ahead unless you are positive that you want to spoil yourself of Sunfrost & few events that will happen in Book 2 & Book 3. **

**Everything belongs to rightful owners.**

* * *

Cottonpaw twitched her ear as she felt something fluffy float past, she grumbled as she shook her head when the snowflake landed on her nose instead.

Well, since she's awake, might as well see what Jadestone has planned for them today. It was already two moons into leaf-bare: the sun looked icy like the moon & provided no warmth, their belly fur was mangled with snow & the prey soggy or wet, maybe both...

Cottonpaw nudged her sisters awake, Mousepaw growled in response while Oatpaw jumped to her feet. Cottonpaw stifled a purr but the glint of amusement in her blue eyes was enough to tell Oatpaw everything.

The golden mottled she-cat was bristled to twice her size with her tail arched over her back & her golden eyes wide with surprise. Mousepaw shook herself & padded outside, Cottonpaw followed her while giggling under her breath as she heard Oatpaw scramble after them.

All the other SkyClan apprentices were out on the dawn & early hunting patrols, _like they'd find anything._ Cottonpaw thought to herself as she glanced at the fresh-kill pile, the only thing on there was a scrawny rat & a soggy blackbird.

A brown tabby she-cat with jade-green eyes padded over to them with an air of authority.

"Mousepaw, you'll be battle training with Birdflight today. Oatpaw, could you escort Flintflower out in the forest, protect her while she gets some herbs to ease the sickness in camp?"

Mousepaw only growled in disgust of the fresh-kill pile as she bounded away to find her mentor, Oatpaw's face lit up as she eagerly nodded. Fawnstep, Flintflower's apprentice, had recently fallen ill to greencough, as well as some other cats... So Oatpaw had taken up half of Fawnstep's duties.

"Yes, Jadestone," and with that, the golden mottled feline bounded off to help Flintflower.

Cottonpaw looked back at the deputy, she had remembered her first leaf-bare as a kit...

* * *

 _Cottonkit looked behind her, her creamy fur blending in with the snow that blinded her eyes. Up ahead, her mother trudged in the snowy ground toward their home._

 _"How much longer, mama?"_

 _Oatkit wailed, her paws numb from the cold, she hung limp in the sun-yellow & frost-white tom's jaws._

 _"Not long, sweetheart, the camp's just up ahead."_

 _Cottonkit looked at a sudden thud beside her, a pale ginger-furred shape lay there in the fluffy but thorn-sharp snow._

 _"Keep going! I'll take him."_

 _The tom called from behind, he settled Oatkit down beside Cottonkit. Jadestone came back with Mousekit passed out in her jaws, Mousekit's nose had turned to ice._

 _"They're not going to make it, Sunfrost. This is our punishment, they should've never been born..."_

 _The tree-coloured tabby spoke softly, her voice full of regret & sorrow. The tom's yellow fluffy head shot up, his blue eyes wide with shock._

 _"Don't say that! StarClan only punishes me! I'll never get to see my kits grow up, Jadestone! I'll never be there for them! Snaketooth will! Don't you think that is enough?"_

 _The tom's head shifted so that he stared at his frozen & exhausted son, a muffled sob could be heard from the tabby queen. Only Cottonkit remained awake, both her sisters passed out from the lack of food & warmth._

 _"I'll stay with him, I'm sorry. Please, just make sure that they all get to SkyClan safely. I'll never lay a claw on them, they will never know who their true father is, I must remain out of their lives..."_

 _Sunfrost's tone matched his mate's, Cottonkit felt sleep tugging at her, the awaiting comfort of darkness to sweep her off her tired paws. Cottonkit shook her pelt to stay awake, snowflakes flurried out in all directions, the tom stuck out his muzzle and licked her shoulder._

 _"Just tell me one thing: ThunderClan cat, what was my son's name?"_

 _Jadestone challenged sweeping Cottonkit away from the ThunderClan tom, she swept her tail over her daughters to keep them warm and away from Sunfrost._

 _"His name was Sandkit."_

 _Jadestone nodded, Sunfrost's voice cracked with so much sorrow that Mousekit wailed his pain, at least that's all Cottonkit could remember. Remember of her true father, her only brother, before Jadestone took them to be raised in SkyClan as her own._

* * *

"Hey!"

Jadestone's sharp voice cut into Cottonpaw's thoughts, maybe that's juts what they were... Nothing but meaningless daydreams!

"Uh, sorry..."

"Bad night's sleep, huh?"

When Cottonpaw only stared down at her paws & didn't reply, Jadestone swept her dark tabby tail over her daughter's flank, it was probably the only affection that she showed to her surviving kits.

"Why don't you stay in the camp, today? Shimmerpool needs your help with the kits, anyway."

Cottonpaw only nodded as Jadestone leapt away, Cottonpaw didn't mind helping out with the kits. Cloudpaw & Bramblepaw had recently been apprenticed so it was just Shimmerpool's foster kits. Cottonpaw padded over to the Nursery, the four kits had shown up to camp with Fawnstep, Jadestone, Cinderberry & the WindClan warrior, Greydawn one day. No one knows who they belong to or why the clans allowed for SkyClan to keep them.

Cottonpaw couldn't blame them though, the kits were so special. Shimmerpool got the first piece of fresh-kill every leaf-bare morning, just because she had looked after six kits during leaf-fall.

Cottonpaw poked her head into the dark den, the scent of milk & snowmelt hit her instantly, bringing back memories of when she & her sisters had first explored the SkyClan camp & even showed the other kits; Twitchkit & Fallowkit a way to sneak out of the camp. All the she-kits had returned from tackling a pigeon, Sparrowstar didn't know whether to apprentice them early or not! Cottonpaw smiled, the pigeon had been shredded and wasn't any good but the she-kits enjoyed their first fresh-kill anyway.

"Cottonpaw's here!"

Cottonpaw's crystal-blue eyes shot open as four orange kits streaked over to her, a tortoiseshell queen sat up in her nest with a sigh of relief.

"Well, I guess its time for me to stretch my legs. Thanks Cottonpaw, also I'll send Mosscloud or Stoneshard around in a few."

Cottonpaw purred as the queen brushed past her, Cottonpaw greeted the kits.

"Hello, Buzzardkit." The strongest; a muscular ginger tom with green eyes, it had once been said by the SkyClan deputy herself that Buzzardkit had walked back to SkyClan's camp the first time without any troubles. But even Cottonpaw doubted that.

"Hey Stoatkit." The bravest; an orange & white tom with amber eyes. Stoatkit was always getting into trouble by trying to sneak out of camp or attack Sparrowstar just to show off, Cottonpaw thought.

"Hi, Hazelkit." The loveliest; a orange tabby she-kit with green eyes, she reminded Cottonpaw so much of Oatpaw. Hazelkit loved to help & listen to stories, Hazelkit was really a gift from StarClan.

The last, a thick-furred ginger she-kit with a white tail, tottered over to Cottonpaw and stumbled on her paws. Cottonpaw padded over to the runt of the litter, the she-kit's amber eyes popped open with horror in embarrassing herself in front of her best friend & litter-mates.

"Are you alright, Maplekit?"

The ginger tortoiseshell she-kit leapt to her paws, her amber eyes fiery. "Yes, I'm fine!"

Cottonpaw only purred in amusement, being the weakest of your litter wasn't always fun, Maplekit & Cottonpaw usually stuck around each other. During Greenleaf, Cottonpaw had snuck Maplekit out of the camp once & let her watch Cottonpaw as she tackled prey & tour the borders.

"What are we gonna play, Cottonpaw?"

Stoatkit asked, fluffing up his ginger fur to keep himself warm, Cottonpaw twitched her ears in thought. _I have to keep these kits moving for them to stay warm!_

"I know! How about we play tag?"

The kits bounced & cheered, Cottonpaw grinned. Hazelkit, being the fastest, was it first. Cottonpaw went to go join in when Oatpaw burst through the ferns with excitement & worry prickling her pelt.

"Cottonpaw! Guess what?"

"Ooh, what!?"

Maplekit, who recently just got tagged out of the game, squealed in delight.

"I found him! I found Sunfrost!"

* * *

 **Damn... Yeah so there you have it! Also, the kits & apprentices are actual Erin Hunter characters: Oatpaw, Mousepaw Cloudpaw, Buzzardkit, Hazelkit, Stoatkit & Maplekit. Also, Birdflight is an actual warrior of SkyClan, for those of you who didn't recognize it. :) **

**If you can recognize one or more of them, you can only research through books! So any SkyClan warriors, as well as 2 ThunderClan she-cats you might want to keep an eye out. Go through & read their names & descriptions, it should be easy to spot. ;) **

**Just tell me what their warrior names are eg. Stoatkit if Stoat-blahblah, I'm not spoiling it!**

 **Sorry to have updated so late, I'm working on this other story "Don't Smile" if anyone wants to check it out, it still needs a few more OCs for the other clans... Anyways, tell me what you think & see you in the next chap! :D**

 ** _-Star4_ **


End file.
